The Jerk and the Blackberry
by MidNight Raven Star
Summary: Mizuki has recently come back to Japan and her whole world has flipped upside down. Not only has she become the first mew, but she met her childhood friend. Problem is, he doesn't remember her! What happens now? RyouXoc
1. When We Were Young

**Okay. So I'm here in the process of remaking the story. Things could be a whole lot better.**

**Prologue: When We Were Young**

"Ikumi-chan! It's so nice to see you again. I haven't seen you since college. Oh, right! This is my husband Kosuke and my youngest daughter Mizuki. My sons were too lazy to come here and Mitsuki decided to stay with them," my mother said as she continued to talk continuously, barely giving my father and Ikumi-san's husband a chance to say a word. I felt bad for them as well as myself. I wonder why I decided to come instead of stay home with Sukinee-san. Oh, that's right. Mom said that if I came we would have spaghetti. She rarely makes it, and I love it. So of course I would come.

"It's nice to see you again, Sara-chan. I see that you've been doing well. This is my husband, Daichi and, wait, oh where did that boy run off to now? Keiichiro-san, can you have Ryou come down and meet the guests? I'm sure I told him what time they were arriving," Ikumi-san said as she looked back and shook my father's hand before then crouching down to my level. "Hello, Mizuki-chan. It's nice to meet you!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ikumi-sama," I said with a slight bow. I couldn't help but think about her son as I heard Ikumi-san talk about me being polite or something like that. That was probably the reason that my mom wanted me to tag along. So that Ryou-kun, was that his name?, wouldn't be alone with all of the adults. I can't blame her. If she told me then I would have come without being bribed. Hm? They mentioned him again. _Is he here? Oh! That must be him there, _I thought as I looked past the Shiroganes to a blue eyed, blonde-haired boy who was chasing a beautiful dog. Wait, is the dog's name Daisuke? Like Uncle Daisuke in the states?

"Ryou! There you are. Didn't I tell you to come back at two to meet the Ogawas?" Ikumi-san gently scolded Ryou whistle wiping some dirt off of his cheek. He looked slightly irritated and embarrassed that this was happening in front of us. "Anyways Ryou, this is Kosuke Ogawa, Sara Ogawa, and Mizuki Ogawa. Everyone, this is Ryou," Ikumi-san said as she pointed to each of us respectfully. He made eye contact with each one of us before saying something similar to what I had said earlier. It sort of unnerved me that he had the courage to look adults in the eye like that. It always freaks me out, like they're going to find something just by looking me in the eye.

With that the parents took their leave to the house, leaving me and Ryou alone. "Umm…Hello. It's nice to meet you. Ummm…" I stated nervously as I shifted my weight from one to foot to the other.

"Well, Mizuki-san? Right? There's this creek nearby. There are a lot of cool things to do down there. Do you want to go? With Daisuke with us of course," he calmly asked me. In his eyes I could see a spark of hope and nervousness. _He's nice, _I thought as I agreed and smiled. We had a lot of fun with the water fight and hide and seek. When we came back though, we were dirtier than Daisuke.

We were back at the Shirogane house one last time before going to the states to visit Uncle Daisuke and Aunt Matilda. Mitsuki was talking with Takao about one thing or another while Tadao was zoning out as per usual. Since the parents were talking, Ryou and I decided to go outside and play. Tag was the game that we were playing. I was so eager in playing that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. The end result was that I trip over a rock and tumbled off a ledge. It was rocky down there, and I ended up covered in cuts. The worst one was on the top of my knee, and it caused some trouble for me to move.

Ryou came down and, after much argument, got me to agree to allow him to carry me back by piggyback. On the way back to the house we stopped by the creek so that he could wrap the cut on my leg. He used the only thing that he had which happened to be handkerchief he started carrying after he met me. I never realized that I was that klutzy.

"Ryou, you better not forget me," I said as I got back on his back to trek back to the house. I would be really mad if he forgot me since he was such a good friend.

"You're not going to be gone so long that I'll forget you. It's only a couple of months, right?" he asked as we heard Daisuke start to bark.

"Yeah. You're right. I'm gonna miss you when I'm gone. You know that right?"

"I know. And I'm going to miss you too."

**That's the beginning of the remake. Check out my profile to see what's changed with Mitsuki, now Mizuki, and her past.**

**~~MNRS**


	2. And the Original Mew is Born

**Hello. Chapter One Remade. Here it is. And yes, for those who've read this previously. I changed the point of view.**

**Chapter One: And the Original Mew is Born!**

***beep* *beep*** I heard the alarm sound. I was thoroughly annoyed with it. Honestly I think that it was irritated with me for staying asleep. ***beep* *beep* **Ugh…stupid alarm.

I shook my hand free of the blanket, lightly glancing at my slightly tanned peach skin and slightly chipped, dark blue nails. _It's such a pain not to pick at them,_ I thought groggily. Closing my eyes, I allowed my hand to find the alarm on its own, too tired to watch where my hand moved. ***beep* *beep* *beep* *smack* **I rejoiced in silence at the sound of the alarm clock stopping. If it wasn't for the alarm, the room would've been completely silent. The sound of my hand slamming down might have been loud, but it was better than the alarm.

I soon afterwards shook my head free of my blanket. I could feel my hair sticking up in multiple directions as I sat up. Doing so, I stretched my arms and moved my head to the left until I heard a satisfying crack. To me it feels so nice to crack parts of the body. As long as nothing breaks anyways. My irritating hair fell in front of my eyes, annoying me further. I could feel with wind from the open window messing up my hair more.

I tried to jump out of bed to avoid what seemed to happen every morning. Unfortunately today was no different. This time, as I leapt out of bed, my feet got tangled up in the blanket, causing me to trip and fall on my face in a heap. I scrambled out of the blankets and fixed my light blue night gown, with a pretty dark blue ribbon might I add, since it had gotten messed up as I got out of bed. I growled slightly at my weak looking body at the same time my stomach growled. As per usual, I was hungry when I got up.

Taking my school uniform with me, I walked into the bathroom. After showering and getting the blouse and skirt of the uniform, I started to put in my contacts. Much easier to use them at school instead of glasses. While doing so, I glanced at the silver locket with a star with an elaborate design on the counter.

Once I got them in, I looked at the photo inside. On the left it showed a picture of me as a child with a white ribbon in my hair, acting as a headband, and another acting as a chain for the same locket. Next to me was my blue eyed, blonde haired childhood friend. I can't seem to remember his name unfortunately. _I wonder if you still remember my face at the very least,_ I thought as I looked at the clock on the opposite side.

After checking the clock I quickly went down the stairs to eat breakfast. Pouring a bowl of cereal, I remembered what happened about a month ago.

_**Saturday, One Month Ago, North Carolina, US**_

_**I sat in the kitchen with my Aunt Matilda as I ate breakfast. I glanced at her auburn hair and green eyes, a beautiful combination. I couldn't help but think of her as a mother with all of the years I've spent with her. I looked up when she walked up and stood in front of me.**_

"_**Mizuki, your uncle and I have decided that it's best to go and learn more about your culture. That's why we're sending you to Japan. You'll be staying in your mother's old apartment," she said as she looked away. I could tell that she didn't want me to leave but had no choice. Honestly I always wanted to see Japan. I can barely remember it and when I talked about it with my friends, it always seemed magical.**_

_** "But now? In the middle of the semester? Or are you sending me later?" I questioned, eager to know when I was going to go.**_

_** "The only problem is your aunt accidently sent Ruby's records instead of yours. I hope you're okay being called Ruby-san for the rest of the school year," my uncle Daisuke, who had dark red hair and hazel eyes, stated as he walked into the room. My aunt looked up in shock, her face clearly saying, "I did?"**_

_** "So Imouto-chan number two is going home? Well that's not fair. Is she going back to Uku?" my brother Tadao said as he came in. He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Apparently mother's hair was blonde and father's eyes were green.**_

_**Takao, who had dark brown hair and brown eyes, like me, followed Tadao into the room. He looked at me with an irritable look on his face. Since Sukinee-san left he seemed to hate me. He, like me, got his hair from dad and his eyes from mom.**_

"_**Nope, she's going to Tokyo," Ruby said. Looking at me, she said, "I'd start packing if I were you. You're leaving in three days.**_

I sighed, still trying to adjust to Japanese life. At least it was more interesting than life in the states.

**8:00 am, school gates**

I walked onto the school grounds with my ears buds in my ears, tuning out the entire world. I saw some students send a couple of glares my way. No one bothered to talk to me since I always seemed to zone out and reply with sarcastic remarks. In all honesty, that is the only way to find true friends. If they're willing to put up with it then they are really nice. People find me cold and rude because of it, but that's just proof that a lot of people are fake and judge people on appearances. They all seem to be empty, not being who they really are just to get friends. The friends aren't even true friends.

***bang***was the noise that was made as I fell to the ground. I could faintly hear the laughter of those around me. I guess that's what I get for zoning out. I looked up to see Akane Suzuki, the "popular" girl at school. The one everyone wanted to be "friends" with. I looked at everyone else and saw that the only person that frowned on this was Twilight Royal, the newest student. I got up calmly and brushed the dirt off of me. Turning to Akane, I said, "Stupid bitch," in English and flipped her off. Many of the students didn't understand what I said, but Twilight sure knew. She giggled silently as I walked by her. Apparently I'm not the only one that hates her.

**3:00 pm, right off of school campus**

More rumors were started today because of what I did to Akane. I'm surprised no one had actually done that sooner. The new rumor is that I'm a part of a gang. I remember that I once mentioned to a friend in North Carolina that the way I walked one day made me feel like I was a gang leader and then said that I was a member of a gang, but that was all for fun. This is serious.

Today, once again, I didn't pay attention to where I was going, just let my feet lead me in the memorized direction of home. Again, my ear buds were in my ears, so I didn't hear people snickering as I came closer to a string that, yes, tripped me. Fortunately, or unfortunately, I landed on someone. I shifted so that I was sitting on my legs. "Damn! Watch where you're going idiot," I heard the person in front of me shout.

Usually I would have said something sarcastic like, "Nice to see you too buddy." Problem is, he called me an idiot. I'm the smartest person in my school and I've won all arguments that I've had, so he has no right to call me an idiot. So, instead I said, "You're one to talk. You should have seen me coming and avoided me dumbass so next I would watch what I say!" This was accompanied by the slap of my hand hitting his face. Doing so, I quickly got up and left.

**Mizuki's house; 3:30 pm**

_How is it that whenever I'm rude like that to someone that I always get really guilty afterwards, _I thought to myself as I took my contacts out and put my glasses on. Today I was going to the park to relax and, if he's there, apologize to the guy I slapped. Hopefully I can find him just by his hair color. I mean, blonde isn't exactly a common color for Japanese people. I really regret not paying more attention to how he looks.

Changing out of the uniform, I quickly put on a graphic tee that said, "I trip up the stairs." The picture showed a stick figure on their back with lines that showed movement upwards. I then put on some loose jeans and a sweater. With that, I headed out.

**Somewhere in Tokyo Park (the one where Café Mew Mew is)**

Let me tell you right now, I'm not good at any sort of physical activity. So the fact that I was panting as I arrived at the park, fifteen minutes away from my house, was no surprise. I was heading in the direction of the fountain and decided that maybe I could catch little girl's performance that people had been talking about. Bad idea. Yet again I ran straight into someone.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. Please forgive me," I quickly apologized to the person that I ran into. I didn't want something like earlier to happen again. My head started to hurt, probably because of two collisions in one day not too far apart.

I heard the person in front of me sigh in irritation and stand up. "Just be more careful next time then," the person said as a hand appeared in front of my face. I took this a gesture to help me up, so I accepted. He pulled me up quickly and I soon met beautiful blue eyes. They looked the same as my friend's eyes. I looked at the rest of the face and, seeing that he had blonde hair, discovered it was the same person I ran into previously. Wait he looks almost like that one kid I used to know. "See ya. Don't run into anyone again."

I stared after him. He looked extraordinarily like that one kid. What was his name? Oh, why can't I remember? It can't be him. I mean, their personalities are too different to be the same person.

I shook my head clear of these thoughts. _Maybe I'll see that performing girl another day, _I thought as I headed to an area of the park that was less crowded. When I got to an area where there were actually no people at all, I felt the earth vibrate below me. Surprised by the sudden movement, I fell. I looked around and saw that a strange light had engulfed me. I saw an animal, a mouse to be exact. It walked toward me before jumping forward. My world then went black.

**Café Mew Mew, Shirogane's lab**

"It seems we missed the chimera animal. It also seems it got away too, Ryou," my friend and guardian told me. "Instead, it seems we hit a person. Do you think they were change into the first mew mew, or do you think they just became the animal?"

"I don't know, Keiichiro, but I'm going to find out," I replied before grabbing my jacket and heading to the area the chimera animal was.

**Back with Mizuki**

As soon as I regained consciousness I looked at my surroundings. Sudden movement surprised me, so I looked behind to see a tail, much like a mouse tail, sticking out from under the dress I was wearing. Wait, I was wearing jeans before. I looked at the clothes that I was wearing and was met with a great shock.

The outfit I was wearing was like a tube top kimono that was black with red lining and red at the very bottom of the skirt which stopped just above my knees. Around my middle was a red ribbon that tied in the back. My shoes were like black slippers, and my hair was up in a high ponytail. I pulled my hair in front of me so I could see it. I saw that it was now dark blue with some red in it. Feeling something twitch on my head, I put my hand up there and found that I had large ears.

My eye twitched in frustration as I yelled, "What the hell is going on!"

**Well, that's the remake. If you've read before but haven't reviewed, please review and tell me how the new one is. Even if you haven't read before you can review.**

**-MNRS**


	3. I'm a WHAT?

**REMADE!**

**Chapter Two: I'm a WHAT!**

"Wha….What happened? What's with this outfit? Why the hell do I have what is probably the ears and tail of a mouse!" I screamed in frustration with my voice rising in panic, wishing that I had answers. I looked around in hopes of finding what had caused this to happen.

A loud crashing sound in the distance replaced my panic with fear and made me stop yelling. I snapped my head in the direction of the noise just as a huge, monstrous beast arose from the trees in front of me. If I had to guess, it was some sort of bird, probably a bluebird. It let lose an astounding screech, causing me to cover my ears to try and block it. That's when I noticed the bird had let lose some sort of super sonic beam of sound towards me.

I didn't think much about what I was doing, only about the fact that I was probably about to die, and my survival instincts kicked in. I, without knowing it, dodged quickly to the right, performing a cartwheel and then a tumble before jumping up the branches of a nearby tree. This caused my eyes to widen in surprised. If you recall, I'm terrible with sports. So, I being able to jump to a low branch with no help is not right. I ended up nearly falling off one of the branches because of surprise so I ended up clinging to the tree in fright.

When words suddenly came into my mind, I couldn't help but shout them out. "Blackberry Drop!" were the words that came. A wand the color of a blackberry with a blackberry on the top appeared in my hand. It also had a dark red stripe wrapping around like on a candy cane. It was roughly as long as the distance from my elbow to the tip of my middle finger.

As the creature started to attack again, I jumped down and quickly ran up behind it. "Blackberry Rain!" I yelled as the monster turned to face me. It was bombarded blackberry colored hail, changing it into a bluebird and a sort of jellyfish creature. It floated in my direction, so I got closer and was about to touch it to inspect it when some sort of thing that looked like a cloud with bird wings swallowed it with a mouth that disappeared after swallowing the thing.

Realization dawned on me what finally happened, making me break out in a huge panic. The jellyfish thing distracted me from what happened, but now I could remember that I just defeated some monster. "ACK! What in the world is going on! What was that monster! Why am I like this! WHO CAN EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING!" I shouted in anger, frustration and confusion.

"I can explain if you quit screaming and calm down already," a familiar voice called to me. The sudden voice frightened me, but I stopped so that I could find out who caused this and how they knew what was going on.

I quickly glanced in the direction of the voice and saw someone emerging from the shadows. It was the blonde guy from before. _The guy that looks like my friend? What is he doing here? And how does he know what's going on? _I thought when I saw him.

"First of all, what you just saw was a chimera anima. An animal that has been mutated by aliens with the infusers, those jellyfish that you saw," he told me. For some reason, that sounded familiar. Where have I heard that before? "Second, you are a mew mew. Someone who has been infused with endangered animal DNA to stop that creature." Wait, that sounds like what my friend's dad was working on. He said something about wanting to help his dad in any way he could. "If you wish to learn more, you'll have to come with me. Oh, and before you ask, my name is Ryou Shirogane," the blonde finished. The name sounded familiar. Was it the same person? Their looks were the same, and I think the name is the same. The only way to find out is follow him. Maybe Akasaka-san will be there. Funny how I remember his name and not my actually friend's name.

_I really shouldn't go with him. I mean, I don't know if he really is that friend. But, he does seem to know about what is going on at the very least. I guess I can trust him, _I thought before I slowly nodded my head up and down. "Okay, but first, could you tell me how to change back? I don't want to go wandering around looking like this," I said, indicating the outfit I was wearing.

He let out an irritated sigh and replied, "All you have to do is just think about transforming back to normal."

_That was all? Wow, I sure do feel stupid now, _I thought as I felt myself change back to normal. I ran a bit to catch up with Ryou-san, who had started to walk away from me. I glared at him while thinking about how rude he was.

After walking for a while, Ryou and I came upon a pink café. I was really disturbed by this. It was so girly, and I was a girl! Okay, I'm a tomboy but still. I couldn't believe that this belonged to him. "I would like to welcome you to Café Mew Mew and our base of operations," Ryou stated as he opened the door to the café.

Wait…He did say OUR base of operations, didn't he? So he doesn't own this alone. "What are you doing owning a café at your age? How old are you anyway? And who else works here?" I asked, bombarding with him with questions. I wanted answers now that I was here.

"The café is but a cover for other purposes. I am fourteen years old, and my partner, who is also my friend and guardian, who seems to be out at the moment," he told me. He explained to me how the mew project was started to help get rid of the aliens which had slowly been invading Earth. He told me how animals such as the Loch Ness monster and Big Foot were actually chimera animas, the same thing that I fought earlier. "Now do you understand what's going on?"

"Okay…So in short aliens are trying to take over the Earth, and I'm pretty much a **weapon accidentally **created to stop them," I said, emphasizing on the accidental weapon part.

I was seething in anger when he said, "Yeah, pretty much," to me. It irritated me that he had been so blunt about admitting that he called me a weapon. That really got me steamed.

"I see the person who was hit seems to have recovered fine," a person with long brown hair said as he entered the room. He turned to face me and stated, "My name is Keiichiro Akasaka. It is a pleasure to meet you my lady," he said while toward me. My eyes widened at what he said. I glanced quickly between the two. They WERE the same people that I used to know as a kid. So much for him remembering me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, Akasaka-san," I replied while also bowing toward him. I looked up to see a small twinkle in his eyes. He recognized me! Next time I talk to him alone I'll have to see what has happened.

"Well, now that the greetings are done, take this Mew Blackberry," Ryou said as he tossed a gold pendant with odd, pink markings engraved into it to me.

"What is this? And what did you call me?" I asked, badgering him with questions again. I just knew it would be fun to annoy the crap out of him.

"It is a pendant that will allow you to change into a mew, which is what you are."

"Okay, wait. I'm a WHAT!"

**This chapter has been remade.**

**-MNRS**


	4. Jerk or Sweetheart?

**Hey. Just want to let all previous fans know that I'm sorry for not having updated and hope that just because the story has changed that you still like it.**

**Chapter Three: Jerk or Sweetheart?**

"First of all, how can you just make me into a mew without my consultation? Maybe I don't want to be a mew. And second, how can you just name me Mew Blackberry? Shouldn't you ask me first!" I yelled, getting really annoyed with my childhood friend. If it wasn't for that fact, I'd really hate him right now.

Suddenly dropping this on me without a second thought was really annoying. It was like one of my teachers giving the class homework and telling us to have it done the next day without even studying what the paper or whatever was about. Bad example I know, but it was the only one I could think of.

Ryou sighed in irritation again. At least I got to annoy the crap out of him by asking questions. "First, because the world needs you. Do you expect them to fight off the aliens on their own?" Of course he would say that. If you think about it in all movies where a person becomes a super hero but doesn't want to the person that changed them say that the world needs them. And is he trying to make me guilty for thinking the world can fight off the aliens by themselves? 'Cause if he is it isn't working. "And second, because that was just how it turned out. No undoing you men name. Got it?" I might have said Blackberry Drop and Blackberry Rain but that doesn't mean I have to Mew Blackberry. Sure it might make sense, but what if I don't like blackberries? Not that I don't like them. "Anyways, shouldn't you be going home around now? It is pretty late out you know."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked him. "At this time? Who knows what creeps are out at this time of day?" I continued, letting my imagination get to me and make me think of possible situations. Now that I knew aliens existed, a lot worse things could happen besides getting kidnapped or raped. I'm not saying that those aren't very bad things compared to being killed by aliens. I'm just saying that scarier things can happen now that I know they exist and that I'm their enemy.

"Ryou, why don't you walk Mizuki home? She is right about it being pretty late." Yet again I win an argument. Keiichiro always felt like a second father to me. I'm glad that I knew him in the past or else I would be wondering how he knew my name. "Besides, we wouldn't want anything to happen to Ogawa-san, now would we?" Keiichiro continued. Something tells me he hopes that Ryou will remember on the walk back.

I was about to reject anyways. I honestly didn't want to get into an argument with him. If I did I would probably end up getting farther away from him and he wouldn't remember for a longer period of time. "Alright. We should get going then." Wait, he agreed? I watched as he grabbed his jacket and walk away, not giving me much time to catch up. I turned and looked at Keiichiro and mouthed a quick thank you before going out after Ryou.

I looked back as I closed the door and saw that he had a worried look on his face. I smiled and continued out the door, guessing that he was worrying that Ryou might not remember me.

I strayed a bit behind him, wondering how he seemed to know where my house was. I couldn't help but think that he changed in more ways than one. One moment he was rude and the next he was kind. I thought that it was though he switched personalities like I did when I just meet someone. I felt my nose twitch before I started to sneeze. ***ah…Ah…achoo!* **

"Are you all right?" Ryou asked me as he put his jacket around me. I was so surprised that I stumbled backwards slightly, away from his reach. "You must have had a long day. You should go home and get some rest."

Surprised, I looked up and gaped at what I had just heard. _What the hell! Could he have remembered? I mean, I've only seen him this nice when I knew him as a kid. It doesn't make any sense. _"Thanks a lot. I never realized that you could be so caring. I really thought you were a jerk, but you're really nice," I stated, nervous about how he would react.

"Well of course I'm worried," Ryou said, making my eyes widen even more. I wondered if he remembered me. "Even if you were a mistake, everything turned out just find, and now we have a weapon to fight the aliens." As he said that, my face contorted into a frown of annoyance and hurt.

This quickly turned into anger. I shouted at him, completely enraged, "I'm not just a weapon! You really **ARE **a jerk, you jackass! No, I've met a donkey before and they're cute and nice. YOU, my friend, are just an ass!" I ran back the rest of the way home without a backwards glance at him, regretting letting the friend part slip out.

"My gosh, would it kill him to be sincerely nice without any sarcastic comments? I mean, it isn't that hard to be nice," I said, voicing my thoughts aloud as I prepared for bed. Three knocks from my front door stopped this routine.

Curiosity filling my mind, I went back down the stairs and opened the front door. "Shirogane-san? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you have gone back to the café?" I asked with venom in my voice.

"I would have, but I wanted to see if you were alright," Ryou said, leaving me once again surprised by how he was acting. "I also wanted to know if I could have my jacket back," he continued, my glare once again returning to my face.

"Oh," I replied as a realized that he didn't care about me or remember me. "Here, you can have it back," I spat. "I was just in such a rush that I didn't realize that I had taken it." I handed it back, though I was practically throwing it, and closed the door. I then locked it and went back upstairs.

_He's gotten so confusing since the last time that I saw him. I mean, one minute he's kind, the next he's a total jerk. Which is he, a sweetheart or a jerk? Let's see, he called me an idiot, he wanted me to be more careful, he helped me up when I fell, he called me a weapon _twice, _he tried to take me home, and he wanted to know if I was alright twice. Oh, and he came back mostly to get his jacket. That makes jerk five, sweetheart five. It looks like it's a tie, for now anyways. Well, I guess calling me an idiot was one, so it's really only four for jerk. I'm surprised he was kinder to me than he was rude…Maybe something happened that's caused this. For now I should go to bed…_

**Hope everyone has enjoyed the remake.**

**-MNRS**


	5. Ears and a Tail Na No Da

**Since I've forgotten to mention this before in the remakes, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. I don't own All These Live by Daughtry. I own Mizuki.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Ears and a Tail Na No Da**

_Doesn't come down when she calls, "It's time for breakfast."_

_Mama can't get down those halls, Fast enough to see_

_Glass is sprayed across the floor, From the broken window_

_She can't breathe anymore, Can't deny what we know_

_They're gonna find you, just believe, You're not a person; you're a disease_

_ Just a little more and then I'm off campus. Ugh, damn, _I thought with pure annoyance. People had not known me to actually be violent, so people had been bugging about what I had done, started to really think I was indeed in a gang, AND people were getting suspicious as to why no one saw me outside of school.

Just as I stepped off of campus, I heard a loud "OW" come from in front of me. I noticed my foot on top of someone else's and took it off. Looking up with a blank expression, I saw Ryou looking down on me. I could almost hear him thinking if looks could kill. "Next time why don't you watch where you're going," he said to me, his voice rising slightly.

"Well I can't help it if I don't see you coming around the corner, I thought I told you that yesterday," I retorted with a cool composure. On the inside I was reprimanding myself for being sarcastic like that. _Why the hell does this guy always to be so conceited? It's so annoying, _I thought with irritation.

I swear, Ryou looked as though he was going to slap me for yesterday and today, but he quickly tried to regain his composure and asked, "You wouldn't happen to have seen a girl about your height, give or take a few centimeters, wears glasses, has low pigtails, and has a sarcastic attitude, have you?"

It shocked me that he was looking for me, especially right after the time school would be, but I concealed it well as to not give away who I was. This was fun. "No, I haven't. No one like that goes to this school. Why? Where's the fire that you need her to put out?"

Apparently my remark made him loose his composure before he decided to glare and me and hiss, "None of your business! Why don't you try and stop being so conceited and try to at least act nice? She may be sarcastic, but at least she doesn't think that she rules the school!" That being said, he fast walked away from me. I could almost see the steam coming out of his ears if I looked close enough. I sighed. I definitely wasn't going to tell him about the two of us being the same person any time soon.

_Great, I can't wait for him to find out that the two of us are the same person. I'm sure he'll _love _to hear that, _I thought as I walked in the direction of the café, planning to see what Ryou wanted. Unluckily on my way there it started to rain. God how I hate the rain.

I stopped under a tree, planning to wait out the rain. I hadn't been standing there for long when I heard a noise from the bushes. I ignored it, thinking it was some sort of animal. "HELLO, na no da! What's your name? I'm Pudding, na no da! I hope we can be friends!" At this sudden outburst, I heard a small pop, even with the loud scream that erupted from me. Next time, I'll see what is making a noise. I don't want this to happen again.

"Oh…my…Please don't ever do that again," I said, stressing the please. "You almost scared the living day lights out of me," I continued as I put my hand over my heart.

"Oh, my bad, na no do," the girl who identified herself as Pudding said. "So, what's your name? I told you mine so it's only fair, na no da!" she said, badgering me some more. Was I like this when I asked Ryou so many questions?

Knowing she was right, I calmed myself and then replied, "My name is Mizuki. Mizuki Ogawa. It's a pleasure to meet you, Pudding-chan."

Pudding kept staring at me, making me nervous. Then she shouted, "She's a rat. A rat! She a rodent. It's TRUE! How did you get those ears and tail, na no da?"

Wondering what the hyper girl was talking about, I put my hand on my head and found ears. I felt a swish from behind me so I knew that the tail was there, too. Quickly thinking of an excuse, I bent down to Pudding's level, smiled and said, "First of all, I'm not a rat. I'm a mouse which is similar but has a slightly different appearance." I liked mice, but I hated rats. Mice were cute while rats were pure vermin. "Second, these ears and tail are a part of my act. Sometimes when I have free time I come to the park to act. I usually get good tips for it too!"

"Teach me, teach me, teach me! Pudding wants good tips too, na no da!" yelled Pudding, jumping up and down. From her last comment I assumed that she was the same girl that I heard performed here at the park sometimes.

As I was about to answer, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, but I automatically ignored it, thinking that it was my aunt or uncle. I could make up an excuse later. "Sure, why not? But first you need to learn some basic movements."

After I taught Pudding some things that I knew that were, hopefully, more complicated than what she previously knew, the rain let up, so we stopped the practice. "Maybe I'll see you another day, right Pudding?"

"Of course, na no da! See you later, Berry!" Pudding yelled as she ran off. Were would she get berry from. Did she hear the conversation in the café about me being Mew Blackberry? No, that wouldn't be possible. Anyways, I better go to Ryou and see what he wanted me for earlier.

The café wasn't much farther ahead when I heard someone scream my name from the café. I couldn't help but wonder if it was Ryou. No sooner than when I wondered that did Ryou come storming out of the café, anger set in his eyes. That wasn't a good sign. I probably should have started running.

Before I could even change my mind Ryou went right up to me and screamed, "Where were you! I called you a while ago but you wouldn't answer your home phone OR your cell phone! Do you know how much stress I was under? And when I come looking for you, I find you under a tree with a little girl with your ears and tail out! What were you thinking, idiot?"

I didn't realize how worried he was. If he hadn't called me an idiot, I would have sincerely apologized. "Well I'm sorry. How was I supposed to know that you knew my cell number! As far as I knew, only my aunt and uncle knew my cell and home phone numbers. I didn't know that ears and a tail would end up coming out! You should have told me. And on top of that I'm surprised that you actually care! You don't seem like the type that would care about anyone except for themselves! And another thing, OW! What the hell do you think you're doing! That hurts, you know," I ranted before he had finally grabbed my wrist roughly and started dragging me to the café.

"Well now that you're a mew, you will start working here at Café Mew Mew," he told me as he walked through the doors of the café. He let go of my wrist, took a box that lay on one of the tables and handed it to me. "The changing rooms are in the back. I suggest that you get changed by the way."

Not wanting another argument with him, I complied.

**Remade.**

**-MNRS**


	6. Double Sorry

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. I don't own the song My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson. I own Mizuki. This chapter has been remade.**

_Guess this means you're sorry_**, **_you're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back, all you said before_

_Like how much you wanted, anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back, But here you are again_

**Chapter Five: Double Sorry**

"Wow, this uniform is actually pretty cute, considering that it was made by a guy," I said, getting quieter at the end. "So I'm really going to be working here?" I questioned, not believing that I agreed to work without asking anything about what I would be doing. I came out of the dressing room in something that could only be described as a black maid sort of outfit. "So, ho do I look?" I asked, wanting to see how he would react.

"Yeah, you will be working here," Ryou replied to the first question. Then he turned his head away from me and tilted his head up saying, "You look alright. I mean, you certainly look better than you did before."

I glared at him before turning at a 45 degree, left angle and stated, "You, know, you'll never get a girlfriend if you keep acting like that." I continued with a small smirk on my face by saying, "I mean, you do know that most girls like to get complimented on their looks. I guess that concept is too much for you to understand though."

"Well then, I guess I shouldn't compliment you since you don't really count as a girl," Ryou replied as he bent down slightly to be eye level with me. How I wish I could wipe that infuriating smirk off of his face.

"Well, I take that as a compliment. That means you won't judge me because I'm a girl, unless you're planning to be sexist against your own gender of course. Since you **did **just say that I didn't count as a girl. And honestly, I don't think that you'll plan on being sexist against your own gender," I replied, smirking back at him. It makes sense, doesn't it? He doesn't consider me a girl, so if he judges me because of my gender, he'll have been sexist against his own gender. Ugh, such a hard thing to explain.

Anyways, what I said caused him to glare at me. "Well you sure seem like a girl with the way that you're talking. Maybe I should get that outfit dyed pink since you talk like that," he countered.

I glared daggers at him. It was getting harder for me to believe that he was the same kid that I all those years ago. "Why I oughta-"

"Why, Ogawa-san, I see that you will be working at the café? You look absolutely astonishing in your uniform," Keiichiro complimented me as he came in. He probably wanted to avoid a fight, considering I was just about to sock Ryou in the face. That wouldn't have been good.

"Thank you, Akasaka-san. It is very kind of you to say so," I thanked him; not only for the compliment but for making sure I didn't punch him. I bowed to him in gratitude.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, I suggest you get ready, the café opens in five minutes," Ryou said as he waked towards the back of the café with his hands in his pockets. That smug look and attitude of his was really getting on my nerves. Keiichiro smiled at me before going back to the kitchen.

As I set up the café quickly to make it look nice, I thought, _Geez, Ryou-kun sure has changed. He's gone from Shirogane-san to Shiro-baka. Is it really that hard to say please? Would it kill him to say it?_ Seeing that there were customers at the entrance, I hurried to them and welcomed them. After I seated them, I asked them for their order. If this was how it was going to be everyday I would get irritated really easily.

The rest of the day was similar until 5:00 pm. I had done my very best and left what I hoped was a good impression on the customers that had come. Thinking about this, I immediately thought, _If more customers come with each passing day, I might have to ask for a raise. I mean, fighting aliens, working here, and cleaning up afterwards all by myself is hard._

After changing, I exited the café and started to head home when I spotted Ryou walking towards the café. We both stopped a couple of feet away from each other. There was a complete, awkward silence between the two of us until Ryou spoke. "What I said yesterday…it was way out of line. I don't think that you're just some weapon…I mean…I guess what this means is that I'm taking back what I said before…What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry…Okay."

The whole time he spoke he never looked at me. He only looked away from me and scratched the back of his neck, but this was what told me that he was telling the truth. _Ryou-kun…I guess he hasn't changed as much as I thought he did. He must have summoned a lot of courage to say that. I mean, he's never really been the type to apologize. He has a lot of pride, so to say something like that, I'm really proud to call you my friend._

I kept the blank expression that I had when he started to talk. I started walking again, acting as though I hadn't heard a singe word he'd said. I stopped next to him with the same expression and said, "It's alright. I was way out of line, saying what I had. I shouldn't have over reacted so much. Being a weapon gives me the ability to help protect people, and to me, being able to protect what is closest to you, it's a good thing. Besides, everything worth doing is worth doing your best, even if you might fail at some point."

I looked up as he looked down on me, and I smiled. I brought my hand up in a short wave and said, "Jaa, mata ne, Shirogane-san." See you later. I then started to run towards my house. I glanced quickly back and saw a small smile on his face. Did the fact that I was coming back make him happy? Well, after the fights we had it wouldn't be surprising if I didn't come back. Was he afraid that he scared me off? Well, either way, I was happy that he was happy.

Shirogane looked down on Mitsuki, and Mitsuki just looked back at him and smiled. Bringing her hand up, Mitsuki said as final words, "Jaa, mata ne." See you later. Then she ran towards her house. For some reason, knowing that she would come back made Ryou happy. After the fights they had, Mitsuki saying she would come back made him happy.

"Wow, that was kind of embarrassing," I said, voicing my thoughts once again. And once again I wasn't paying attention to where I was running and ended up running into someone, sending us both down.

I heard a small "Ow" from the both of us. I looked up to see a girl with glasses and hair in tight braids on the ground in front of me. By the looks of things, she too was taking me in. "I'm sorry," we said at the same time. "No, I'm sorry." Yet again, we said the same thing at the same time. We stared at each other for a few moment before we both broke out into giggles.

"My name is Lettuce Midorikawa. May I ask who you are?" the girl, Lettuce, asked me, introducing herself in the process.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Midorikawa-san." My greeting couldn't help but make me think of the time that I first met Ryou's parents. I was so polite then, too. "My name is Mizuki Ogawa," I told her with a smile.

The two of us got up and started to walk. Apparently we lived near each other, so we decided to walk back together. We talked about how we were both apparently bullied by students that were probably the most popular in school. Only difference was that she let them so that she could get friends while I didn't care. Either way, we seemed to be good friends.

The two girls got up and went to a nearby bench. They chatted for a while before realizing the time and headed home.

**REMADE!**

**~~MNRS**


	7. Mizuki's Feelings

**I don't own Wake Up by Hillary Duff. I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. I own Mizuki and Akane.**

_There's people talking, they talk about me_

_They know my name, they think they know everything_

_But they don't know anything about me_

**Chapter Six: Mizuki's Feelings**

"_How is it that she's still at this school? I'm surprised she hasn't transferred out. She might be good at school work, but she isn't smart enough to realize that nobody likes her. She's such an arrogant, conceited bi-" "Quiet! Here she comes!" _A lot of the girls here were talking about me again. Akane must have started some more rumors about me. After I walked by, I heard them continue their gossip session behind me when they thought I was out of earshot. Normally, I probably wouldn't have heard them, but because of the animal genes I could now hear every word they said as though they were saying it right to my face.

_Why, _I thought. _Why can't they just mind their own damn business! Do they enjoy making fun of others? _I continued to think as I entered the school building. It was earlier than the time that I usually went in. Oh well, that meant no teachers or anybody to bother me. I can be in my own thoughts without any interruption.

I sat down in my assigned seat by the window. It was near the back which prevented any one from staring at me. And I was called on less often.

I closed my eyes and thought back to the dream that I had the night before. It involved Ryou and I as children. I was probably five years old at the time. I was sitting in one of the hallways of the mansion that they had. I had gotten lost trying to find Ryou. I was crying my eyes out and my hair was messier than usual and clinging to my face because of all of my tears. A familiar voice came from in front of me, asking the young me what was wrong. I lifted up my head to see Ryou, with a confused look on his face. I almost immediately hugged him, blubbering and saying that I was scared because I got lost. I couldn't find him, and I was alone.

_Something happened to that nice boy that I used to know, but what? What about his family? I've only seen Keiichiro since seeing him again. Did he have a big argument or something with them? _These questions and many others buzzed rapidly through my brain until I heard the school bell ring. Seeing that everyone was in their seats, I straightened up a bit and started to focus lightly on the class.

_**Café Mew Mew, 6:00 pm**_

While moping up the floor, I couldn't help but zone out and think about the people at school. I'm sure that I must have looked stupid when I momentarily stopped and blindly looked in front of me, not really staring at anything in particular.

When I heard someone say, "Are you going to continue to stare into space all day, or are you going to finish cleaning up and go home?" I came back to reality. It was then that I noticed that Ryou had come up to me and bent down so that he was eye level with me.

I continued to stare a few seconds before I finally realized that he was in front of me. I let out a small squeak, much like the mouse I am; fell backwards landing on my bottom, and the bucket used to help clean the floors flew through the air and landed on my head, soaking me with dirty water.

To make matters worse, I fell in front of Ryou, meaning that he would probably hold this event against me for a while, and I had already changed out of my uniform and into my regular clothes.

Slowly, with a shaking hand, I pushed the bucket so that it was still on my head, but I was able to see. I could feel my face heat up as it turned dark crimson from embarrassment, tears forming in my eyes. I expected a snide comment, so I prepared myself for the worst.

Instead of a rude sounding remark, all Ryou did was let out a small chuckle and say in a joking way with a smile, "More clumsy than usual I see, hmm?"

I pushed the bucket all the way off of my head and whispered, "_I know I'm a klutz. You don't need to tell me that." _I silently hoped he didn't hear the comment because I was mostly talking to myself. Either way, if he did, he ignored it and extended his hand to help me. With a small smile, I willingly took his hand and felt myself being pulled up with great ease.

Leaving me standing there alone in the café soaking wet, I heard Ryou go upstairs, quickly returning with a dry towel. Without much warning besides calling my name, I turned to face Ryou only to have my vision obscured by the towel falling on top of me. Pulling the towel off my head and holding it in my arms, I said, "That's not very funny or nice you know."

I rubbed the towel against me, trying to get myself as dry as possible, zoning out again as I thought of how the other students were talking about me earlier. "What's going on?" I heard Ryou say.

The question caught me completely off guard. I whipped my head to face Ryou, and then asked; pretending not to know what he was talking about, "What are you talking about? What do you mean, "What's going on?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," he replied, his voice slightly threatening. "Something's going on. At school? At home? What is it?"

Looking away with a small frown, I said, "You wouldn't care. You wouldn't really listen." It was both what I thought and something to know how much of a friend he considered me.

Apparently what I said had angered him. "I know that I might have seemed uncaring, but that doesn't mean you can go around making comment like that! Besides that, I have the right to know as your boss!"

I visibly flinched and told him. "If you want to know that bad, I'll tell you. I made a mistake at school. When I moved here, I was afraid of everyone. For some reason I always am of strangers. That caused me to close myself off from the other students, making me a complete outcast. I…I always zone out and listen to my iPod, so most of the time when people try to talk to me I don't hear them. That makes people think that I'm rude and arrogant. It…It really annoys me. They talk behind my back when they think that I can't hear, but I can, and I feel…alone." I could feel the sad look that I wore deepen as the conversation went on. I felt so embarrassed telling him this.

"You shouldn't worry about them. They don't know what you are really like. So you shouldn't be unhappy that they don't like someone who isn't really you. Sure they know your name, but they don't really know anything besides that," Ryou said. I thought about it for a moment and realized he was right. They didn't even know my name in actuality.

I looked up at Ryou, smiled a small smile, and said, "Thank you, Shirogane-san."

"You should get home before you catch a cold. I'll clean up here for today," he said, grabbing the mop and bucket. In my mind, I was completely and utterly surprised at this. I didn't show him this. With a small nod, I slowly folded the towel and put it on the back of a chair. As I exited the café, I looked back towards my boss and smiled.

**REMADE!**

**-MNRS**


	8. Metamorphosis and Smiles

**Remade!**

_I wake up every evening_

_With a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

_And you're still probably working_

_At a 9 to 5 pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

**Chapter Seven: Metamorphosis and Smiles**

I was running as fast as I could. Thanks to having become a mew, I was able to get to the chimera animal faster than I would have normally. I stopped behind a tree, making me unnoticeable. The chimera animal looked similar to something I had seen before.

A manticore. It was in a book I had read once a couple years ago. After my memories seemed more realistic. Arthur Spiderwick's Field Guide to the Fantastical World Around You, that was the name of the book. As the drawing in the book showed, the chimera animal had the body of a lion, except much larger and a poisonous tail of quills, with a head that resembled a man.

In the fray I saw a redheaded girl running away from the creature. At that moment I quickly changed, quietly saying, "_Mew Mew Blackberry Metamorphosis" _

After transforming, I saw that the girl had tripped. The chimera animal was getting closer. As it pounced toward her, I jumped toward between the two, almost flying, and cried, "Ribbon Blackberry Rain!" Instantly, dark raindrops showered upon the beast from the wand I had summoned. Left in its place was a small lion cub and a jellyfish creature that was called an infuser.

I slowly turned around to see the girl who had tripped eyes wide with shock and amazement. With a smile I extended my hand to her as to help her up. A few seconds passed before she finally realized what I was doing and grabbed my hand. Being a mew, I was stronger than usual, but she seemed heavier than me. Not that I'm saying she's portly or anything, just that she's might weigh more than me.

She looked me up and down, probably trying to figure out what I was. She was shorter than me, so I looked down towards her and smiled. She returned the smile except hers was much bigger than mine.

Knowing that I shouldn't stay there too long, I turned around and ran away from the scene. It was a fair distance away that I stopped and changed back to my normal self. I decided that it was best to go and check up on the girl. Seeing something like that probably wouldn't leave one in a very good state of mind. I walked back, trying my best to look as if I had just casually strolled into the area. When I saw her sitting there with a dazed look, I jogged over to where she was sitting.

"Hey!" I shouted. After the incident I wanted to know if she was alright since I couldn't risk staying there as a mew in the case that other people came. When she looked towards me I asked her questions, some I knew the answers to, some I didn't. "What happened? Are you alright? What's your name?"

At first she seemed slightly taken aback by my questions then slowly answered each of them, choosing her words carefully. "I'm not really sure…A large lion had started to destroy the area…When it saw me it tried to attack me but someone stopped it."

She was obviously trying to make it seem as though it was an ordinary human who stopped it and not me as a mew. I guessed that she didn't want it to seem like she was crazy and she was trying to keep her sighting me a secret.

"I think I'm alright…I think I'm just in shock," she said while sheepishly rubbing her hand behind her head. "My name is Momomiya Ichigo. Thanks for being so kind as to worry about me!" she said with a big smile on her face.

'_Ichigo means strawberry. Ha, that name suites her well, considering her hair is like a strawberry,' I thought, laughing inside my head a bit._ "My name is Ogawa Mizuki. It's a pleasure to meet you, Momomiya-san," I replied with my usual smile and slight bow.

When I stood up straight again, Ichigo had a look of deep thinking. "Ogawa-san, I was wondering," she started. It sounded like she was about to ask a question. I quickly prayed that she wouldn't ask me anything related to what happened before. "What are you doing out so late?"

This question took me by surprise. I was sure I had a dumbfounded look on my face, something Shirogane would never see if I could help it. "I mean, it seems kind of late to be out at the park alone. Especially after what just happened. Do you work around here or something?"

I smiled and replied, "Yes, I do work around here. On days like this I work from nine to five, but I usually get to work at eight and leave around six."

"Wow. Your boss must be a jerk."

"Well, he can be sometimes. But he can be really kind, too." I knew that she was right. I would have thought the same if someone told me what I had just told Ichigo, but I lived those events, so I know that Shirogane-san isn't that bad. Besides that, I knew him when he was younger. It always seemed as though working under him was easier when I just remembered those days that we used to hang out together.

A large, mysterious smile crossed her face. "You like him, don't you?"

What she said caused me to stutter and blush. "Wha-what do y-you mean? I don't like him in any way besides as a friend!" Curse my stuttering. The thought of being in a relationship with ANYONE made me nervous. The thought of being in a relationship with my childhood friend and boss was even worse.

"Your blushing says you do!"

"That's because the thought is embarrassing!"

"Sure, sure. _Whatever _you say."

I thought of something that would make her shut up about it. "I'm sure there is someone YOU like too." This, as I thought, made Ichigo shut up about it. She started to walk away and waved good bye as she left. _'If Shirogane-san heard that conversation, that would be really embarrassing. He would definitely hold it against me. __***sigh***__ best be heading home now.'_

On the way home I saw a little boy with an iguana in his hands. I giggled at how he looked. Holding an iguana and being so happy because of that.

When I heard a whoa in front of me I quickly snapped my head up only to have the iguana land on me and KISS me. A sudden poof made me think my ears and tail had popped out so I quickly dove into the nearby bushes. "Wasn't there an Obaa-san here?" the boy said after I saw him pick up the iguana.

'_I'm not that old!' _I thought sourly. When he was gone I walked out of the bushes and something didn't feel right. I went over to the fountain and looked at my reflection in the water. Instead of finding my regular reflection, I found that I was a mouse!

**Remade! I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or the song used above.**

**MNRS**


	9. Mouse, Smiles, Kiss?

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. I don't own Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park. I own Mizuki.**

_I close both locks below the window; I close both blinds and turn away_

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple, sometimes goodbye's the only way_

**Chapter Eight: Mouse, Smiles, Kiss!**

_Wha...What? Why am I a fox? What's going on! May…Maybe this is all just a dream…Yeah I'll go to sleep and when I wake up I will be back to normal… _I thought as I headed to a bush that would shade me from the rain if it rained during the night.

**The next morning**

A tiny pitter patter from the light, misty rain was what awoke me from my deep slumber. Eyes unfocused, I looked at my surroundings, trying to remember where I was. I felt my eyes widen in surprise when I remembered what happened the night before. _No…It's impossible, isn't it? 'Course the mouse ears popping out were real, so maybe I really did turn into a mouse…But how the hell am I supposed to change back! _With that, I started to run around in circles, probably looking like a chicken with its head cut off.

A slight rustling from the bushes behind me caused me to stop and stare. With my fur on end, I readied myself for whatever was behind the bush. Out of the bush came a low chuckle that made me freak out even more. _**"What have we got here? A little rat seems to have wandered too far from her home of the sewers." **_Out of the bushes stepped a large Japanese Bobtail that grinned maniacally. This sense of craziness was increased by the fact that it had one silver eye and one gold eye.

Gathering my strength, I replied, _**"Fir-first of all, I'm not a rat, I'm a nezumi thank you very much. And not only that, err, wait, that won't work. Um…ever consider going on a diet? I mean, come on, I don't taste very good."**_

The Japanese Bobtail released another chuckle of a growl. _**"Like I care, Nezumi-chan? It seems to be breakfast time if you ask me." **_The Bobtail slinked closer to me as he said this, slowly crouching down to pounce. _**"I'll give you a three second head start. One…Two…"**_

I was already flying down the street by then. When I heard snapping and snarling coming closer to me, I knew that the neko was coming closer to closing his teeth around me. I wasn't exactly in the mood to become something else's breakfast. I wondered if I should become a vegetarian because of this incident. Anyways, with each passing second, the cat neared closer and closer until it was just over a foot away from me.

I quickly rounded a corner in hopes of losing the cat, only to run into a person's legs. I looked up toward the person, angry with the fact that someone had stopped my escape. I found that the sun blocked me from being able to see who the girl, this fact was made obvious by the fact that she had a girls' uniform on, who had stopped me in my attempt at escaping.

The girl knelt down and picked up the neko behind me, causing said neko to fall into shock and irritation at them for taking them away from their prey. _Ichigo-san? Thank you so much! I'm glad that she saw that the baka neko was trying to murder me," _I thought as I smiled up at her. She looked back down at me with the cat in her arms and stared for a moment. That's when it hit me that I was still a mouse.

"Aahhh!" Ichigo screamed as she tried to step on me. The cat made another attempt at killing me while in Ichigo's arms, screaming threats at me. Probably thinking that she had stepped on me, she continued on her way to school. Out of curiosity, I followed her.

When Ichigo finally got to school, she brought a rope from her briefcase sort of book bag (why she has it in there, I don't know and I don't want to know) and tied it loosely around the neko's neck and tied the other end to a pole outside of school. "Now, I want you to stay here until I get out of school. A kawaii koneko like you shouldn't be wandering the streets like that. See you after school koneko and don't bring any rats home!"

My left eye twitched from irritation, my fur on end. _For the last time, I'm a nezumi, no t a rat! _I screamed in my head before I noticed the cat glaring at me. It started pulling and gnawing on the rope whistle glaring at me every once in a while. Seeing this, I bounded down the street as though the cat were already free or something worse was chasing after me. Little did I know, I was soon going to deal with something worse was going to come after me.

**Tokyo Park**

As I reached the park, I slowed down and panted deeply, thinking about the ways that I could get revenge on the idiotic neko and that ignoramus Ichigo. In mid thought, a large shadow blocked out the sun and purred, _**"What a DELICIOUS looking mouse. How about you make it easier for the both of us and jump in my mouth? **_I looked up to see a fat cat lumbering over me with a crazed look in his eyes. As I ran away from the cat I deemed Fatso, I wondered if I should take the chances looking for a Doberman.

I ran and ran, faster than I did when running away from the Bobtail. Like with the other cat, I rounded a corner only to hit a dead end where the trees and bushes grew too close together to get through. _**"Now why don't we stop this game of tag and I can take you home to my mom. I'm sure that she'll cook you well. She is a good cook after all." **_The fat cat crept closer and closer to me as I flattened myself against the bushes.

Closing my eyes and hoping it would end soon, I let out one last tiny squeak. A few seconds passed so I opened my eyes only to see that the fat cat was being scratched up by a grey cat that towered over me. It made me feel more inferior than I was at the moment. _**"Run, Mizu-san! Hurry and go!" **_the grey cat screamed at me.

Without further hesitation, I ran passed the brawling cats, barely even thinking about how the cat that had saved me knew my name. Something that DID stick out though was why the cat saved me in the first place. As soon as I got well away from the orange cat, I stopped, most of my energy drained from all of the running that I had been doing. Hearing the pounding of paws against the ground, I turned to see the grey cat inches in front of me before it brushed its lips against my own whistle slamming into me at the same time.

After a small poof noise, I had my foot in the fat cat's face and the grey cat that had saved my in my lap, supporting myself on one arm and my elbow. The fat cat blinked twice before running off like a maniac, which, in my opinion, was absolutely hilarious. The grey cat and I blinked once with an expression of total confusion. At the same time that I looked down, the grey cat looked up. A kind smile lit up my face. "I don't know if you can understand me, but thanks for helping me back there. Thanks for not eating me too. I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there to save me," I told the cat in my arms.

I wrapped my arms around the neko and stood up, shifting the cat into what I hoped was a more comfortable position. I started to walk home to repay the cat for saving me. The next thing that I knew, a bright light was erupting from the cat. I fell backwards, landing against a nearby tree. I moved my arms so they supported me and found that the light was fading. What used to be the cat, now transformed of course, fell towards me so that his hands were on either side of me. He towered slightly over me and it was impossible to tell who it was because of the sun. He looked down and asked casually, "How's it going, Blackberry?"

**REMADE!**


	10. Flames of Memory

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or its characters. I also don't own You Don't Belong by Daughtry. I only own the OCs and the plot line.**

_With time to kill and an empty tomb, I always find a way to pass the time with you_

_Dark and smoky rooms, I can hardly stand the fumes_

_Telling me that you mean no harm, you stand me up like a crutch, another arm_

_But only when I'm long gone, Have I been away too long_

**Chapter Nine: Flames of Memory**

"Shirogane-san! Wha-what are you-how are-huh!" I yelled and questioned in surprise, confused as to how my boss could be the cat that saved me. Ryou picked himself up, brushed himself off and extended a hand to me. As confused as I was, I knew what Ryou was doing and gladly pulled myself up.

As I was about to ask how what happened was possible, Ryou started heading in the direction of the café. I raked through my thoughts and organized them. I thought about what happened and lightly touched my lips, realizing that he was an ass and just stole my first kiss. I growled in frustration. When I finally realized what to ask him, I noticed he was out of my sight.

I quickly ran to the café, but when I arrived, Ryou was no where to be seen. Keiichiro came into the room and said, "Mizuki-san, I know that you probably have many questions, so please, sit down and allow me to explain." I automatically obeyed, knowing that Keiichiro would explain thoroughly and probably why he changed, and I sat down in a seat that was between myself and Keiichiro.

"As you know, five years ago, I worked as an assistant for Dr. Shirogane, Ryou-kun's father, in the US. He was an international expert on UMAs. But then one day Ryou-kun was in his father's lab.

"Five years ago, I worked as an assistant for Dr. Shirogane, Ryou's father, in the US. He was an international expert on umas. But then one day Ryou was in his father's lab.

**Flash back**

"_Don't touch anything inside the lab! Ryou, what are you doing?" shouted Ryou's father. Ryou had a disk and was standing in his father's lab with his dog._

"_I'm culturing uma cells," responded Ryou as though it was obvious._

"_Don't be silly! You don't know how to do that yet!" scolded Dr. Shirogane as he took the disk from his son's hands. He inspected the disk and whispered to himself, "This is impossible! Even I have yet to succeed…"_

"_It's based on your research notes. I improvised a bit, but…" Ryou paused, unsure of how to explain. "I'm going to be a scientist just like you! I don't want to just sit and inherit money, like grandpa did!"_

"_What?" Dr. Shirogane was appalled at what his son had just said._

"_Dr. Shirogane, It's time for your tea. Mrs. Shirogane is waiting," stated a younger Keiichiro, taking the extra lab coat that Ryou had put on._

"_Snack time?" questioned Ryou eagerly. Ryou took off, calling, "Let's go Daisuke!" The dog barked with enthusiasm, running after its owner._

_After her left, Keiichiro commented, "He's very bright. He takes after you."_

"_No. He's a genius. He's above me. Maybe he'll succeed with the mew project! If he's able to introduce animal genes into humans, that will help us fight the aliens!" Dr. Shirogane said mostly to himself. "But I'm worried about getting him involved…Never mind. Forget about what I just said. I was just rambling._

"_I see. Ryou said that?" questioned Dr. Shirogane's wife._

"_Yes. His grandfather will be upset that Ryou isn't going to take over the family Business! Are you worried?" Keiichiro replied then questioned._

"_Yes, but what can I do? Ryou is his son."_

"_Daisuke, what's wrong?" Ryou questioned his dog who had suddenly gotten defensive, as though he was about to strike something. Daisuke ran back to the house, barking its head off. "Daisuke!"_

_In a huge explosion, the house caught fire, the flames licking the sides of the house and roof. The force of the explosion caused Ryou to be blown backwards and become unconscious._

_Ryou's mother started to head towards the house, or more specifically, the lab. "Ma'am! Stop!" Keiichiro called._

"_Keiichiro! Please take care of Ryou. I loved having tea with you every day." As much as Keiichiro called, she wouldn't stop. The house was soon completely engulfed in flames._

That was…the last time that Ryou saw his parents.

"_It's all gone. Everything." Keiichiro and Ryou stood in front of the burnt remains of the house. Ryou let go of Keiichiro's hand to pick up what was to be guessed the remains of the dog. "Ryou?"_

"_I'm going to Japan to complete the mew project," Ryou decided. Keiichiro was shocked that he had decided on what to do so easily. "We didn't lose everything. My father's research notes...I memorized them."_

Eventually…

"_It's almost complete, Ryou. All we have to do is inject these genes into five, compatible, young girls," said Keiichiro, having finally finished checking the data._

"_Is this…going to be safe?" questioned Ryou, even though he was the one who did most of the research._

"_Ryou, it's too late now… According to our data, it shouldn't harm the human body." Ryou loaded a gun that would insert the animal genes into him. "Ryou, don't do that!" Keiichiro called._

"_Keiichiro, you'll head the research from now on. This is the final experiment," Shirogane said as he injected the formula._

"_You know you won't gain special powers unless the genes are compatible. Unbelievable." Keiichiro said as he took a grey cat in his hands. "Mew project phase one, complete. I'll begin the final phase._

**End of flashback**

"Yes…Ryou was the guinea pig. He tested this on himself first, just to make sure. Ryou can change into a cat at will, but he won't be able to regain his human form if he remains a cat for more than ten minutes. He has vowed to protect anyone and everyone involved in the mew project. I know that you've realized he's changed, and I hope that you understand that he didn't mean to forget you and that he didn't change like this because he wanted to."

I took a moment to let the information sink in. As I thought about what Ryou went through, I remembered what it was like when I found out that my parents died. I remember my sister shouting at me and Takao getting angry with me. He always preferred Mitsuki over me. Mitsuki running outside in the storm. All of the memories of that day coming back to my mind.

I quickly shook the image out of my head and then said to myself, "Well, that explains why he's so different than how he used to be. I guess the shock probably made him forget about me…"

Most likely not knowing that what I had said was me voicing my thoughts on accident, Keiichiro said, "It's highly likely that he remembers you a bit but not enough to know if what happened actually happened or a figment of his imagination." At this, I looked up with curiosity dancing in my eyes. "You were a big part of his life since he was always smarter than the other children in his grade and you were the first person to accept him because of that. You're still the same as you are now so he likely is starting to remember you more and more." I sincerely hoped that he would remember me completely. I did find it odd though. Both of our parents died and yet we both had such different reactions to that. He became colder and more sarcastic while I had become more paranoid and prone to worrying more.

At this, I couldn't help but remember the time when we went to the park. He had run into some of his classmates there and they started to bully him. I remember being so pissed at the time. My parents were really angry with me for getting into a fight.

"If I had to guess, it seems that Ryou is trying the experiment with the chimera again."

"WHAT!"

**REMADE!**

**~~MNRS**


	11. Mew Two

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, Second Chance, any mentioning of Laura Croft of Tomb Raider, Twilight, or Gavin. I own only Mizuki. Twilight and Gavin belong to Animal JaBB who you might also know as Silkie.**

My eyes are open wide, By the way

I made it through the day, I watch the world outside

By the way, I am leaving out today

I just saw Haley's comet, she waved

Said, "Why are you always running in place?"

Even the man in the moon disappeared

Somewhere in the stratosphere

**Chapter Ten: Mew Two**

I couldn't believe that Shirogane-san had tried that experiment with the chimera anima again. I had hoped that he learned his lesson the last time he had done this. Unless of course he decided that since I was fine that making more mews would be fine. Either way it was just plain idiotic. Anyways, after finding out that Ryou had started the experiment again, I ran to the lab, asked him where the chimera was and started to race there.

Stopping a few yards away from where the chimera was supposed to be, I quietly whispered, "Mew Mew Blackberry Metamorphosis," and changed. In a flash of bright light, I had transformed into a mew.

As I arrived onto the scene, I saw that there was a girl with long, and by long I mean almost to her ankles, black hair sitting on the ground, shaking her head with her hand on it. I saw that the chimera was about to attack, so I continued to run towards the girl on the ground.

The black headed girl raised her head to look at the beast of a chimera that stood in front of her and shrieked. And boy, did she have a loud voice. Just as the chimera attacked, I grabbed the girl and got them both out of the way. As soon as I set the girl down, I looked at the girl to see who she might be.

I recognized the girl from school and you might remember me mentioning her previously. She was the newest student at school. It was Twilight Royal, the girl who almost started laughing when I flipped Akane off and called her a stupid bitch. Twilight, from what I knew, was a very kind girl that was known throughout most of the school. Speaking of which, our school is prestigious in the area and gossip spreads quickly. Back to Twilight, she was three years ahead of myself, being fifteen years old. She was fairly…developed for her age and six feet tall. She made me feel like a midget compared to her. Twilight had dark green eyes and black hair that she usually wore in a braid that almost reached her ankles. Her hair probably would if it wasn't braided. Her skin was a tan, peachy color that seemed lighter because of her hair and eyes being so dark. Twilight had asked me where her class was the past Monday where she later found me and asked if we had met before. We had in fact met before in North Carolina where we just looked at each other for a moment before we went our separate ways.

I noticed that parts of her jeans were ripped by the chimera. I bent down to look at it and realized what looked to be a tattoo was really a mew mark. I myself had noticed my own when I had taken a shower the day after becoming a mew. Considering I'm clumsy, my surprise doesn't go well with it. You can imagine what happened when I saw that. Anyways, Twilight's mew mark was a heart with a tail that was probably that of a leopard or jaguar that wrapped around the heart. Twilight looked at the mark herself and gaped. "What the hell is that! I don't remember getting a tattoo!"

I heard the flapping of wings so I looked up. I saw the cloud like creature I had first seen when I first became a mew. Only now had I been able to get a good look at this things since I had only glanced at it the last time I saw it. Looking at it in detail, I saw that it was a light blue and looked like a solid cloud with sea green wings like those of a butterfly. It had a pair of dark blue eyes that, if you looked close enough, you could see the circuit boards that wired the mechanical robot.

As I stood up to take a better look at it, a pendant similar to my own dropped from the creatures mouth and landed in Twilight's hands. It glowed a bit and then erupted into a light show as I heard a drowned out "Black Star Transformation" and as the chimera prepared for another attack.

After the light receded, Twilight was standing with a bewildered expression on her face. She had also changed quite a bit, proving that she was mew. She had a pair of white ears and a tail with black circles on them. This meant she was probably a snow leopard. She wore a black tank top with a blue jacket that stopped just below the chest, short blue shorts, and high black combat boots. Her hair was pulled back in a tighter, higher braid, ever so slightly reminding me of Laura Croft, so that it wasn't as long as it had been. I could hear Twilight almost inaudibly muttering, _"What the hell, what the hell," _repeatedly. I couldn't help but snicker hearing her.

A large roar could be hear to our right and jumped out of the way just before the chimera's attack could make contact with us. "Listen, Twilight, I know that you may not believe me right now, but you're like me! You're a mew mew just like me. Just let the words come to you." Telling her this with urgency, I quickly summoned my own weapon in my hand.

As the chimera turned to attack again, Twilight shouted, "Midnight Ribbon!" At that, a long blue and black bow appeared in her hands. As the chimera charged at the two of us, we both jumped out of the way. "Midnight Star Ribbon!" Twilight shouted as an arrow for the bow appeared in her hands and attacked with the magical arrow.

I soon followed up with my own attack shouting, "Ribbon Blackberry Rain!" The chimera was defeated, and we both landed on the ground with ease. I almost immediately ran over to where Twilight stood. "Wow that was so totally awesome! That was pretty good considering it was your first time as a mew. I myself stood frozen with fear. Natural instincts saved me from becoming chimera food." I spoke in a flurry of words, overwhelming poor Twilight. I just hoped that I wasn't boosting her ego too much.

"Wait, wait! First of all what's going on? Who are you? How do you know who I am? Have we met before? What's with the ears and tail! And what's with the whole fighting monsters thing, huh!" I couldn't help but think that she was asking more questions than I did. At least I think. I can now see why Ryou was slightly annoyed with me when we first met, officially anyways.

I couldn't help but giggle at Twilight's reaction to what was going on. "Well, in order of your questions, you just became a mew, which wasn't actually supposed to happen. I don't think anyways. Shirogane-san was probably being an idiot again. My name is Mizuki Marie Ogawa. I know who you are Royal-san because we go to the same school. You had asked me the way to your classroom. The ears and tail are from the fact that you are now infused with some sort of animal. I myself am infused with a Servant Mouse. We as mews have been infused with animal DNA so that we may save the world from aliens that are threatening to destroy the human race. Oh, and also we change back into regular human form by just thinking about it." I took a deep breath after finishing my long reply to Twilight.

At first Twilight had a look that said, "You've got to be kidding me." Can't blame her of course. Then it changed into a mix of surprise and absolute disbelief. As the two of us changed back, Twilight said, "You said that you showed me the way to my classroom at school, but someone else showed me and I've never even seen you there, but if what you say is true, then that means you're the girl that zones and everyone bully? The same one that called Akane-_san_ a stupid bitch? Not that you were very far from the mark of course."

I started to laugh at what she said because it was so true. When my laughter died down, I looked away and played with my fingers. "Well, yes. But you see," I started, urgent to not let her get the wrong idea of me. "My aunt accidentally sent the records of my cousin, her daughter, because our last names were the same and our middle names were similar. I decided that I would make people irritated with me so that I could figure out who would be true friends. Only a true friend would put up with the other's sarcastic comments and remarks. Unfortunately people reacted worse than I originally thought they would and used my zoning out to make me look like a fool. Please believe me!"

Twilight looked at me and smiled. "Sure, I believe you. Besides, you do have a good point there. People judge based on looks and not personality. That's actually a good strategy. By the way, does anyone else know of the mix up between you and your cousin.

I smiled back at her, just again realizing how tall she was. "No, could you not tell anyone about this? _Especially _Shirogane-san. While I was, well, you saw the scene, didn't you? I sorta…slapped him…"

Twilight burst out laughing at this. "I remember alright! Boy, did he seem pissed when you slapped him. I can understand why you wouldn't want him to know." At this I paled. Did he really react like that? "If he finds out then you might get into fights with him, if you haven't already that is." At this I nodded sheepishly, making it apparent that we had indeed gotten into some arguments. "Well, shouldn't I meet the man that turned me into a freak?"

I nodded. "But I don't think he will be what you expect," I said as I turned and headed in the direction of the café. On our way to the café, the two of us chatted about random things in our lives, find that we had many things in common.

Upon arriving at the café, Twilight gasped. Judging by the look on her face, she had thoughts similar to mine when I first saw it. "Don't worry, I had the same reaction as you.

I opened the door to the café so Twilight went ahead inside. Inside Ryou and a man some years older than Ryou were talking. The man was tall and muscular with black hair and green eyes. _ "The guy on the right is Shirogane-san, our boss who started the mew project. He's a bit of a jerk so it's best to ignore him when he's rude. Um…Never seen the guy on the left before, but the man in the back is Akasaka-san. He's really nice and makes great desserts," _I whispered to Twilight.

Not soon after I said that, every one turned to look at the two of us who had just entered the café moments before. "Well, it's about time you brought the new mew back," Ryou said to me. I had to restrain myself from talking back to him or doing something demented. Turning to Twilight, Ryou introduced everyone properly. "I'm Ryou Shirogane, the person who caused you to change into a mew. That's Keiichiro Akasaka, my friend and guardian. And this is my brother, Gavin Shirogane," he said, pointing to each respective person. He explained in better detail than I had as to who these people were.

I opened my mouth to comment on how I had never met his brother in all the years that I had known him. They didn't even _look _alike. I shut my mouth before words could escape. That would cause unnecessary questions. Ryou glanced at me for this. "You have something to say, hmm, Blackberry?"

I twitched at his nickname for me. What did that have to do with me? "Blackber- well I never! I was just going to say that you two don't look enough alike to be brothers, but whatever! _Ass._" I replied to his remark, whispering the last part. This sparked yet another argument between us.

"Wow," Twilight said. "I never thought that I would see the day when a guy, a jerk at that, would own a café as girly as this one."

Ignoring me as soon as Twilight said this, he replied, "Well, I'm glad that you like it so much, because you will be working here. So, has Mizuki explained about being a mew?"

Twilight just gaped at what he said. "Wait, no one mentioned having to work here." And yet I was so sure that I had mentioned he was our boss. "And shouldn't it be some old man who did this mew project thing?" Ouch, that's gotta hurt. "I mean, a guy your age running a café and a project to help save the world from aliens?" Why does that sound familiar? "Who died and made you king?" How true. "Automatically saying that I will be working here is terribly rude," Twilight said. Oh well, poor you. Same thing happened to me. "And who said that I wanted to be a mew!" Same here buddy, but have you seen that happen to me? "I demand you change me back now! I don't want to be some mutant freak saving the world, thank you very much!" And you think that I want to?

Either way, even though I was making my own sarcastic remarks in my head, I noticed one thing that was hilarious. Ryou's eye twitched throughout the entire time Twilight was ranting. I took notice to this and held back the urge to burst out laughing. Twilight continued to rampage and complain before finally huffing and stomping out of the café. The only thing she didn't notice was the fact that the floor was wet, so Twilight ended up slipping on the floor and falling on her butt. Gavin rushed over and picked her up, making sure she was okay. Twilight continued to complain and told him to put her down. I turned to face Ryou and asked, "So how is he- ***CRASH***" came a noise from behind me.

I whipped my head around to see Twilight on the floor again. "When I told you to put me down I didn't mean for you to drop me you idiotic jerk!" Gavin's only reactions to that were a smirk and a small whoops. Now I could see how they were related. Being a jerk runs in the family.

As Twilight started to leave the café, I followed only to stop at the door and turn back to glare at Gavin and Ryou, and then I quickly ran to catch up with Twilight. "Hey, I was thinking, since this is still probably a big shock for you, I could spend the night at your house, or you could spend the night at my house," I said bit enthusiastically. Twilight let loose a small grin and nodded at my eagerness. I quickly took hold of Twilight's hand and dragged her to my own house. "So, will I be spending the night at you house or my house?"

"Well, since we're already at your house, you should grab your stuff and sleep over at my house."

A couple of hours passed until it was 9:00pm. The two of us were in our pajamas when my cell phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"_Mizuki! Get Twilight and transform. Chimeras are attacking the park! Get there as fast as possible!" __***Beep* *Beep***_

"Twilight, the chimeras are attacking near here. We need to transform!" After running outside, I said, "Mew Mew Blackberry Metamorphosis!"

Twilight soon followed with her own "Black Star Transformation!" After the two of us finished transforming, we ran to where the chimeras were supposed to be. As soon as we spotted the chimeras, Black Star and I started to race toward them, only to have my left should skewered by and large sort of dagger thing that was a sai, and Black Star to be kissed by someone with forest green hair and long, elf ears floating in the air. Wait; was that a guy or a girl? Wait, if that's a girl, then did I just see Shojo-Ai! WAhh!

"Hello animal girls. I hope you've prepared yourselves for this because one thing's for sure is that you two won't be able to defeat these chimeras so easily." I couldn't help but think that this guy was an arrogant ass. Turning to Black Star who was still in shock from what he did, he asked, "So, what's my little Hyou-chan's name, hm?" I wondered randomly if it was Twilight's first kiss. Well, it would seem we both lost them to total asses.

Judging by Black Star's expression, she was thinking the same thing as me. It was one of the aliens? Realizing what he had said first, out looks turned to looks of anger. "Who are you calling animal girls! We're mews!" That would probably be the first and last time we admitted to being mews.

**Hyou – Japanese for leopard**

**Kish called the mews animal girls because he didn't know what mews were. While rewriting this, I thought, "Hm, how does Kish know what Ichigo and the other mews are? How does he know they're mew?" So I thought I could use this to explain that. Anyone else notice how many mistakes I made previously. I just realized that I had made so many mistakes when first making this and now I'm super glad I decided to edit this.**

**~~MNRS**


	12. Meeting the Aliens and?

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, The Diary of Jane Acoustic, Gavin, Kenai, or Twilight. I only own Mitsuki/Raven, Akarii, and Blueberry. Gavin, Kenai, and Twilight belong to Animal JABB.**

**If I had to, I would put myself right beside you**

**So let me ask, would you like that?**

**Would you like that?, and I don't mind**

**If you say this love is the last time, so now I'll ask**

**Do you like that?, Do you like that?**

**Chapter Eleven: Meeting the Aliens and…?**

"Whatever. Well Hyou-chan, are you going to tell me your name, or are you not?" asked the alien. It was now definitely male because of the voice. His forest green hair that went to his shoulders was tied into two pigtail-like parts in front of his ears. He had amber eyes that danced in what little light there was. He had bandages wrapped around starting at his wrist and ending near the elbow and also some that went from below his knees to probably his heel. His clothes hung lose and his midriff was showing.

"Shouldn't…Ugh…You tell us who you are ***huff* *huff* **before you ask any names, hmm?" I asked as I pulled out the sai that had pierced my shoulder our. It was unbearably painful and I just wanted to cry. Unfortunately I can't do that on the battle field. Maybe some other time. I threw the sai back at the alien, wishing and hoping that it would pierce his shoulder…or head. Preferably the head.

Of course, instead the alien caught the sai with ease and glared at me. "I don't answer to rats, thank you very much. I actually don't have to answer to any one except Deep Blue-sama."

"Again with the damn rat thing! I'm a mouse damn it!" I yelled, thoroughly angered by the reoccurring comment.

"Actually, it is only right that you tell someone your name before you ask them for their name. So I suggest you tell us your name so I don't need another reason to beat the shit out of you," Twilight threatened with a glare. She was obviously unhappy that an alien stole her first kiss and gave her a nickname referring to the animal she was infused with. Now why does this sound familiar. Turning to me, Twilight spoke in a voice so low that the alien shouldn't have been able to hear. "Mizuki, I want you to take care of the chimeras. I want to deal with this guy myself. I merely nodded, knowing that she wouldn't change her mind. She just that kind of looking girl that you can tell is stubborn.

"Well, you do have a point, Hyou-chan, so I'll tell you. My name is Kish. Oh, by the way, I want to thank you for that kiss earlier. If only you weren't our enemy, I think we could have made a good couple," the alien now known as Kish said. I could see a glint in Twilight's eyes that told me that I should fight the chimeras while she took care of Kish.

As I headed towards the chimeras, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Kish had pointed one of his sais at me so that I wouldn't be able to destroy them. I was definitely thankful that I was right-handed and not left handed or else I would be useless. Just as he was about to throw it, Twilight interrupted saying, "Well, Kish it's a…pleasure to meet you. My name is…Black Star." Not telling the aliens our real names. Good idea. "Oh, and I prefer it if you don't call me Hyou-chan." There was a bitter sweetness in her voice that most people could identify as a "Do/Say that again and you won't live to see tomorrow" voice. Kish, unfortunately for him, is in the group that is unable to identify it.

I, meanwhile listening to this, was battling the two chimeras by myself, trying to keep them busy while Twilight dealt with Kish. As I finished the first, I hear her speak sweetly to Kish. At first I thought it was the bitter sweet voice, but Twilight sounded so sincere as she said the words. Glancing back, she LOOKED sincere too. No evil glint, no hesitation in words, not even a murderous smile.

"Hey, Kish? I just wanted to let you know, I really liked that kiss," Twilight said with an innocent smile.

I glanced back and saw that Kish had a look that questioned what she said while I then looked at Twilight with a look that said, "What the Hell! You can't be freakin' serious!"

"Really?" questioned Kish, who probably by now expected her to turn on him and kill him when he least expected it.

"Mhhmm. Truthfully, if it wasn't for the fact that I agreed with Blackberry that I would help her defeat the chimeras and you guys I would be helping you. I just met you and I already have fallen in love with you. You want another kiss?" Twilight asked as she winked. My jaw just dropped. I had no idea how to react to what Twilight had just said. I didn't know whether to feel sad, hurt, angry, or what.

Kish leaned toward Twilight, closing his eyes while I closed my own. I didn't want to see my only real friend to kiss the enemy. I could feel tears forming in my eyes, but I pushed them back, willing myself not to cry. ***Smack* *Smack* *Bang* **My eyes flew open to see Twilight punching Kish in the face and gut, ending with a roundhouse kick into the side of his head.

"Never, EVER try something like that again, got that you freak! Ugh! I can't believe you would try something like that!" Twilight shouted, seething with anger. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Twilight was joking when she said what she had. I was so thankful for that. If she was speaking the truth…I don't know what I would have done.

"Ugh… Someone sure is feisty. Forget you. You aren't cute enough to deal with. Good luck trying to find another guy," Kish stated in disgust to Twilight while he rubbed the side of his head where Twilight hit him.

Twilight and I looked at each other and automatically knew what to do. Twilight would distract him while I snuck up behind him and brought him to the ground. We would then take Kish back to the café to interrogate him. We nodded in agreement and proceeded to carry the plan out. "Well, if anyone will have trouble finding someone to go out with, it'll be you. How can any girl like those pointy ears of yours? What are you, an elf?" Twilight said tauntingly.

One of Kish's eyes twitched uncontrollably at the rude comment. Whilst Twilight and Kish battled verbally, I crept around, keeping out of sight of my comrade and enemy. When I was as directly behind Kish as possible, Twilight shook her head vigorously, giving the signal to bring him down. I had been far enough away to get good running start before I jumped in the air, performing a quick twist before allowing my feet to connect with the back of the alien.

**At the Café, half an hour later**

After grudgingly trying to pull the unconscious alien to Café Mew Mew, the two of us had finally pulled the annoying psychopath to the café where we worked so hard. Well, me at least since Twilight hasn't had a chance to work. It turns out that the place they (Keiichiro and Ryou) had planned to keep the alien locked up happened to be something similar to an over sized bird cage that would block any technology used inside of it. This of course sparked another argument.

"But Shirogane-san, what if it _isn't _technology that the aliens use to teleport? What if it's their alien genes that allow them to teleport?" I questioned. I was getting slightly annoyed that my boss wasn't listening to a single word that I said. I wanted to take all precautions but I feel that he was just being lazy.

Ryou sighed and replied, "Because that's highly improbable. With the type of technology they have access to, I highly doubt that the ability to teleport is apart of their DNA structure. I huffed, clearly annoyed that he wouldn't think about other possibilities' of why they were able to teleport. I mean, just because they have the technology doesn't mean that something isn't possible.

"You do know that Shirogane-san does have a point. I mean, they must be a very advanced race so they could easily come up with the technology to make a teleportation device," Twilight said to me which caused a smirk on Ryou's face and a glare aimed towards the two people who seemed to be against me. I would win this argument, I can promise you all that. "Then again you do have a point that we should explore all of the possibilities of how they are able to teleport." This time it was my turn to smirk while Ryou glared. "Then again-"

"Just choose a side already!" Ryou and I shouted at the same time. We were both fuming because we both had a fair chance at winning this battle of wits. We unintentionally dragged her into this and now she had to choose. I would have thought she would choose me since I'm her friend and Ryou is a jerk.

"Boss, alien alert! Alien alert! Aliens are about five blocks from the park!" shouted the little blue creature that always seemed to appear unexpectedly. Twilight and I were shocked at the creature's sudden appearance while Ryou was mildly, if at all, surprised that the creature came out at a completely random time. "My sensors indicate that the aliens are attacking five blocks due west of the park." As soon as the two of us heard where the location of the aliens were, we raced out of the door, taking the fastest route we knew to arrive at the location.

After about ten minutes, we arrived. The location of where the aliens were supposed to be was in a fairly secluded area. That we were thankful for. By the looks of it, people only came into the area by accident or for some other reason. The area at the moment was deserted and had almost a ring of trees that were dense enough to stop someone from seeing in.

Twilight and I moved to the center of the clearing. We could hear rustling, but we were unsure of what it could be. We didn't let our guard down, even if it might have been the wind blowing the trees. A single rabbit hopped out of the bushes, its nose twitching rapidly like a rabbit does. The two of us had stiffened momentarily and then relaxed when we saw that it was the rabbit. That, of course, was our mistake. Always on guard, until the rabbit shows up.

"KYAAA!" Twilight screamed, practically right in my ear might I add, as she was grabbed from behind. I whipped my head around to see and alien holding Twilight in a position that stopped her from moving her hands and arms. The alien was similar to Kish with his clothes and hairstyle. The only differences between the two were that the new alien had ebony hair that looked like silk, dark red eyes that were a sort of like a dark maroonish color that twinkled with happiness, and finally his clothes were dark green. Damn, he had better hair than me. That just isn't right.

Twilight continued to struggle in the aliens grip. The new alien laughed at her futile efforts to escape his seemingly iron grip. Wait, didn't the puff ball say aliens? "Wow, you are as feisty as Kish said. But you are definitely much cuter in person. He said you name was Black Star. Is that correct?" the alien asked with laughter in his voice. I could see that he was absolutely enjoying torturing Black Star with his childish antics. His face held a look of childish innocence with a dash of kindness added to the recipe, as weird as that sounds.

I made a run for it to free Twilight from the alien, but my efforts were in vain as I myself ended up in what could only be guessed another alien's grip. This alien had both of my arms twisted behind my back. I let out a cry and whimper as the wound from Kish's sai had yet to heal. If the alien that had Twilight trapped had even half the strength of the one that had me trapped, then it's easy to see why Twilight was having trouble getting out of her captors tenacious grip. I twisted my head back to see who might have been able to catch me.

I, all in all, was surprised. The alien that had captured me in his firm grip was, oddly enough handsome. He too was similar to Kish. His face was serious and had a no-nonsense look to it. He had dark midnight blue hair that was almost black. It was similar to Kish's with the bangs yet the rest was different. The rest of his hair was shaggy and stopped at his chin. He had dark hazel eyes that twinkled and sparked with intelligence. His clothes, yet again, were like Kish's except they were an impossibly dark red color. I was in awe of how handsome he was. Well, there's the other alien.

"You mews shouldn't have let your guard down. As you can see, it can lead to the capture of the enemy. Or your own in this case," the new alien that was serious looking said in a voice that, if it wasn't for the fact that he was an alien, many girls would swoon over. But I wasn't the sort of girl who would feel giddy at the sight of a cute guy or an awesome voice combo.

I frowned at this new alien. Telling me off like that! He definitely had a lot of nerve to do that. He just plain pissed me off with that remark. "Well, I began as I put my quickly thought of plan into action. "I think you should be careful too. Because," I continued as I twisted my arm in such a way that caused my captor's arm to also be twisted and pushed myself away, "with a well executed plan, you can escape from being a captive." It was times like this when I let my nerdy speaking side loose. What? People think you're weird if you consistently speak in such a manner.

I ran to a position that looked like I was about to get her friend but stopped a few feet away. The serious alien had quickly some daggers, plain daggers not sais, that had a material wrapped around the handle that was the same color of his hair. He threw one at me at which I quickly dodged out of the way. The dagger headed toward Twilight and the alien that held her captive. Twilight quickly ducked, and the dagger almost hit the alien if it wasn't for the fact that he had let her go and flew out of the way in an effort to dodge his partner's attack.

Twilight and I immediately ran a good distance away from the two aliens and then switched to defensive positions. At that moment, I realized something. "You, with the black hair. You said that you talked to Kish right?" The black haired alien nodded his head with a confused look. "How is that possible though? Kish was locked up in a cage with no real way to escape," I questioned the two aliens that stood, well floated more like it, in front of me.

"It is simple enough you pathetic human. It isn't technology that allows us to teleport where ever we wish to go. It is the hereditary material in our DNA that makes this possible," the blue haired alien replied snobbishly. I could feel my eye twitched at this remark.

My eyebrows then raised in surprise. I took to a position with my hands behind my head, wincing at the movement of my left arm, closed my eyes, and stuck one foot out farther than the other. "Geez. I told him that we should take extra precautions and that it might be the genes they have that allow them to teleport, but noooooo. He just had to be a smart ass and say that his idea was right. Look at where it has gotten us now. That idiot," I angrily muttered loud enough for the aliens and Twilight to hear.

"Blackberry, this isn't the time to complain about how stupid Ryou-san is. It's way to obvious that his over inflated head makes him think that he is actually smart so you can tease him about it when we get back. Right now we need to take on the aliens," Twilight tried to convince me to stop thinking about their our idiotic boss.

"Of course. I take it you'll battle the black head, and I'll battle the blue head?" I questioned.

"Yup." At that the two of us split up and battled the aliens we had just chosen.

_Twilight's POV_

I ran towards the black headed alien and stopped a few meters from him. "So, since you already seem to know my name, why don't you tell me yours, hmm? I prefer to fight an enemy I can name," I questioned so that Mizuki and I wouldn't have to keep saying "the black headed alien."

"'Course you can, Black Star-chan. My name is Kenai. It's a pleasure to meet you my dear," the alien who could now be identified as Kenai stated with a bit of humor as he bowed in mid air. He looked up and winked at me before realizing that my foot was flying into his face. I nearly burst out laughing as I watched Kenai tumble back in a flurry of arms and limbs. "Wow! You sure have some kick in you, don't you?" he questioned in a joking manner. It was sort of funny and odd since there was a mark from where I hit Kenai with my foot. I, getting irritated at Kenai's joking manner, jumped immediately into battle with the alien.

_Mizuki's POV_

The other alien and I were practically having a stare down. This guy was really quiet compared to Kish and the other alien. Everything was silent until I decided to speak up. "Since you seem smart enough to not to question reasons, and it's only polite, what is _your _name?" I questioned the dark blue haired alien. He was already getting on my nerves with that smart ass attitude of his. I couldn't decide who was worse, Ryou or the alien.

"Since you seem to have a high intellect and have a good amount of common sense, I will answer you question. My name is Akarii. And you?" questioned the alien I could now I identify as Akarii. I think I have a cousin named Akari, but Akari's a girl. So does he have a girl's name?

_Definitely him, _I decided. _I never thought that someone could actually be more annoying than Ryou-kun. I mean, he acts as though all humans are idiots, _I thought with irritation. "Mi…Blackberry." Crap. I sounded like some jungle person saying that. Why does the first syllable of my name have to sound like me? "And please, stop trying to act like an intellectual being. It's is irritating me more than it usually would."

With that, I quickly ran forward and jumped into the air, aiming a roundhouse kick at his head. Akarii blocked my kick with his forearm and pushed off and away from me. He quickly summoned his other dagger again and ran forward towards me, slashing and stabbing tactically at me. Continuously dodging the attacks while trying to not use my left arm, I tried to get in a few punches and kicks only to end up with close shaves with a dagger.

I quickly glanced at Twilight and Kenai's battle to see that theirs was similar to ours. The only difference being that it looked like they were dancing across the grass and Kenai kept making flirty remarks including how it was like they were dancing. This nearly ended up with him having a black eye similar to the color of his hair. This continued between the two before Kenai quickly flew upwards and out of the way of another of Twilight's attacks. I looked back and noticed that Akarii was mildly distracted. I used this to try and punch him, but Akarii grabbed my hand before it could make contact. He quickly flew up after who I guessed to be his brother as he let go of my hand. He could have broken my wrist or tried to kill me just then but he didn't. Maybe he wasn't so bad. Or maybe he just didn't think about it.

"This is getting boring! Next time the battle won't be so easy mew mews. We promise you that," Kenai wailed. He quickly pulled out an infuser and brought it with a small mouse. "Fusion!" he shouted. Falling to the ground was a large mouse that had been elongated so that it had a long neck that was extremely flexible with white fur that looked like snow. This was really ironic. "See you later, Black Star-chan!" Both of us glared up at the alien we had battled as they fazed out of our reality.

Quickly calling out our attacks, we defeated mouse and went to the café, eager to annoy Shirogane about being wrong. "Oh Shirogane-san!" I called out in a sing-song voice. This earned me a glare from him as he came out of the kitchen. "Did you hear what Kenai-san said about how Kish-san escaped? Hm? Because I clearly remember hearing him say…" I started before I was quickly cut off by Ryou. Sore loser.

"What he said and how Kish escaped doesn't matter because you and Twilight-san have something important to do. There are three more mews and you two need to find them. You'll know who they are by the mark they have, which, if you haven't noticed, you have one too. S2000 here will be the one helping you," Ryou explained as he brought out the blue ball of fluff I had seen before.

"Wait, you mean to say that you messed up three other innocent girls' lives? When did that happen?" I asked, forgetting completely about what I was previously saying.

"One was when you transformed, Mizuki-san. The other two when you transformed, Twilight-san.

"And do we know who they are?"

"Nope."

"Great." Please not the sarcasm.

**REMADE! As you can see this is the final chapter to be remade. Now, some explanations. I remade this because I noticed that the way that Mitsuki (Mizuki) was, was sort of like a Mary-Sue. Not only that, I was bringing in a story that some people who read this may not know. On top of that I didn't know what to do for the next chapter so I decided that remaking the story might cause some new inspiration. I hope that you all enjoy this and please tell me how you like it by reviewing. No flames please!**

**~~MNRS**


	13. Search for the Mews

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew and What a Girl Wants in any way or form. Twilight and Gavin belong to Animal JABB and Amber belongs to Mini MNRS.**

**What a girl wants, what a girl needs,**

**Whatever makes me happy and sets you free.**

**And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly…**

**What a girl wants, what a girl needs,**

**Whatever keeps me in your arms.**

**And I'm thanking you for being there for me.**

**Chapter Twelve: Search for the Mews**

"What do you think we should name it? Twilight asked me as she looked at S2000. We had just left the café to look for the other mews. Oh _joy_. That would be _so _much fun. "I mean, we can't keep calling it M2000 or whatever Shirogane-san called it." Twilight took the creature between her hands and shook it. It let out a small squeak and muttered something about stopping Twilight from shaking it.

I put a hand on Twilight's shoulder and shook my head, signaling that we weren't getting anywhere by shaking the poor creature. "First of all, Shirogane-san called it S2000, not M2000. Secondly, I think we should name it something that has to do with its looks," I said with a small nod. It seemed reasonable enough.

I heard Twilight mutter quietly under her breath, _"I bet you remembered that because it was something Shirogane-san said." _I frowned at what she said and opened my mouth, preparing to yell at her. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Let's see now…It's blue," Twilight answered as she got really close to the cloud. I decided to let what she said slide for now. Twilight quickly looked towards me, telling me to figure out another word.

I sighed and stood for a few moments in thought. I glanced lightly at my watch and saw that it was…10:30pm! Whoa, had it really been that long? I thought some more on a name and then, in a quick, sudden flurry, I said, "OH! I know! It looks like a cloud! …Wait, Bluecloud?" It was not a very good name admittedly. I looked to Twilight to see her opinion, which, by her face, was an absolute no. "Okay then…It also looks like a berry…So Blueberry?"

I watched Twilight yip as the creature suddenly snuggled up against her neck before flying over to me and snuggling me. "I take that as a yes," Twilight affirmed as she wiped the spot that Blueberry had been. She continued to mutter about how she didn't know where the "piece of fluff" had been and how it made her itchy. Blueberry and I giggled at her reaction before I grabbed Twilight's hand and quickly dragged her along. "Ahhh!" Twilight hollered as she was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts. Probably ideas for getting revenge on Kish and Kenai.

"Step right up people and watch the amazing and magnificent Amber Flower perform a truly amazing stunt," a loud voice cried as it echoed through the empty park. Who would be out at a time like this? I mean, sure Twilight and I were out here, but we had been busy. The two of us looked up to see a girl with short, wavy brown hair and brown eyes that was about 4' 2". She must be another performer, probably practicing for an act tomorrow.

I gasped as I recognized the girl. It was Amber Joy Brown, an old friend of mine from North Carolina. A nickname that I had made up for her was Amber Flower, the same name the girl used. In my opinion, Amber was a creative girl that had too much love for others, which was her weakness. She was only a couple of months younger than me, her being born in September while I was born in July.

I was one of the few people who knew that Amber wasn't raised by her parents but foster parents. She had been sent to boarding school and during that time her parents died in a car accident. She had seven siblings, her being the middle child. I had never met Amber's family so I had no clue whether or not they were her foster siblings or were related to her by blood. Most people thought her to be stuck up and cold, but the truth was Amber didn't trust easily and mostly kept to her friends. She wasn't the outgoing type yet she also wasn't the shy type. Right in the middle was where she was.

I can still remember the first time we met.

_**Bethlehem Elementary School, Two years ago**_

_She was__ the new student at school and she came off a bit cold to other. It seemed that she didn't trust them. Another girl, Jenny, was walking past her when I saw her suddenly tripped. "Take that you freak!" Jenny laughed as she walked away._

_I could see that she was so close to yelling at her for doing that on her first day, but she held it in. I walked over to her and started to pick up the papers she had dropped. She looked at me and started to pick up the papers herself and soon got her things together. "Don't mind Jenny, she treats anyone with parents like crap. I'm Mizuki Ogawa. And you are?" I asked as I gave her my hand to shake. _

"_Amber Brown. Why do you want to know?" she replied, not trusting me completely. _

"_You might not want to do that. People won't trust you if you don't try to trust them first. Anyways, do you need help around the school?" I told her. After that the two of us became great friends and hung out just about everyday. Around me she was almost always hyper and often tried to play pranks with me. Unfortunately I hated pranks._

"Amber Flower!" I shouted as Amber started to climb on top of a ball and try to make it balance herself. "Amber-chan!" This time, Amber looked up and squinted, probably trying to see who was calling her in the dark. When she finally recognized me, I saw her gasp before loosing her balance and fell backwards off of the ball.

"Wahh! You stupid ball! Why do you have to be so round!" Amber screeched as she kicked the ball and pouted. I noticed out of the corner of my eye someone appear out of nowhere it seemed and bounced the ball back to Amber who caught it.

The figure held its nose as it muttered about kids being to energetic. "You're going to pay for that pipsqueak!" the figure, who I could now see was Kish, yelled at Amber. He quickly pulled out his sais. Obviously he had easily gotten annoyed by that, but why? Who knew? He flew towards Amber with speeds unimaginable with the sais aimed for her neck. Amber let out a small yip as she dodged out of Kish's aim.

"Mizuki! Watch where you're going, idiot. Mizuki, I'm SOOOOOO glad to see," Amber shouted as she bounded over to me. With one last leap, though looking like a dog or something similar, she tackled me to the ground with a loud thump. As Amber had moved across the park, she had not taken notice to the fact that Kish had been following her with his sais pointed straight at her. I being behind her wasn't such a good thing either. He hadn't enough time to change direction, so he in turn slashed at the small of Amber's back, just barely missing her skin. This angered me greatly.

Amber let out a small squeak as she finally realized that she was being targeted by Kish and clung to me desperately in an attempt to protect herself from Kish. I tried my best to sooth Amber, rubbing her back slightly. It was then that I noticed the star shaped tattoo with intricate markings. I let out a small "Huh?" before asking Amber about it.

"What tattoo? You know how much I hate them. How could you suggest that?" the petite girl asked me with a frown on her face and confusion in her eyes. I felt realization hit me in the face like a ton of bricks as I remembered the fact that all the mews had some sort of marking somewhere that showed that a person was a mew. I looked up quickly to see that Kish was coming at us quickly, probably aiming to kill two birds with one stone.

With thoughts only of surviving the situation, I pushed Amber off to the side and then moved out of the way, once again having my shoulder sliced at by the ignorant alien. I felt my wound reopen and the blood flow more profusely than before. I let out a hiss and felt some tears run down my face. Damn, it was more painful than before. I felt my left arm start to go numb. Whether from pain or a bunch of nerves were hit, I didn't know. Through my tears I could see Amber glaring at Kish, bellowing, "How dare you hurt my friend? Why, when I'm done with you you'll be sorry!" I could barely see her running towards him as Twilight bent down beside me.

"Blueberry, please help Amber!" I gasped to Blueberry as she looked back and forth between Amber and Kish. Blueberry, sensing the fear and worry that came from me in waves, flew off towards Amber and released a pendant similar to the pendants that Twilight and I had. "Help her Twilight," I whimpered at my friend. I was terrified that Amber would get hurt.

_Amber's POV_

I looked up, surprised by the pendant. I closed my eyes in relaxation and, as the elf was about to attack me once more, shouted out the words that flowed into my head. "Mew Mew Daisy Metamorphosis!" I screeched, letting the warm feeling flow through my body. I felt at ease and could have drifted to sleep if it weren't for the fact that the elf had reduced my friend to tears.

I opened my eyes once more and glared at the elf. He had a look of surprise on his face as he watched me. He was cute, to say the least, for an elf. But, cute or not, he harmed Mizuki, my first friend when arriving at Bethlehem. More words flowed into my head, screaming for me to yell them. "Cheek Dog!" were the words that I yelled as a staff with a dog on the top appeared in my hand. Another pair of words came. "Staff Engage!" This transformed the staff into a sword that was similar to the staff. Now this elf and I were on fair ground. "Die elf! Puppy play!" I called out for the final attack.

He dodged easily, but he was hit from behind by the girl that was with Mizu-chan. I grinned at his surprised look. Then he glared. "First of all you little kid; I'm an alien, not an elf. Second, I'll leave the two of you to deal with this while I take down you friend," he yelled as he pulled out a jellyfish and a dog…_NOOOOOO! I'm terrified of them. Why, why, why, why, _were my thoughts as my eyes widened even more when I saw that the two had infused and become a huge mutant dog.

"Anything but a dog!" I screeched, pretty sure that I had woken up those in the surrounding area. I heard Mizuki lightly chuckle before gasping a bit. Had he really cut her that hard? If only I hadn't been such a burden. Wait, the alien was going after her. But what am I supposed to do against a dog?

"Hey, you in the pink and purple." Pink and purple? I'm not wearing that. Must see terribly in the dark. "If you just attack the thing then it'll go away and we can help Mizuki-san." I looked over and saw that the other girl was just as worried about Mizuki as I was. She also had changed from her regular form to a super hero form. Wait, am I wearing a super hero outfit? That would explain why she said I was in pink and purple. "Midnight Star Ribbon!" she yelled as she let loose an arrow towards the hellish beast. Yes, I'm that terrified of dogs. Get over it.

"P-p-p-p-pup-p-py play!" I stuttered as an energy blast shot from the sword. I was shaking all over as I watched the jellyfish and the dog separate again. The dog barked and ran over to me. I, in turn, ran in the direction of the alien and Mizuki. Maybe the dog can scare him off. "Ge-get away from her!" I barked (ironic, just like my attack) as I kicked him in the head. "You may be cute but that doesn't mean that you can hurt my friends." Whoops, didn't mean to tell him that.

After I kicked him in the head, he flew off into the sky. "I'll get you next time you pesky mew!" he yelled back to me. I resisted the urge to yell, "And merry Christmas to you too!" Mizuki must have been rubbing off on me. I looked down at Mizuki and saw that she was grinning. I grinned back and looked at the wound. There was so much blood flowing that I felt light headed from the sight.

"Mizuki, wha-what happened! Are you alright! Don't die Mizuki, don't die!" I screamed, starting to get a bit hysterical. I was freaking out so much and spinning in circles, getting dizzy doing so. That and the blood making me feel light headed wasn't a good thing. Minutes later, I fainted.

_Twilight's POV_

I sighed in irritation while Mizuki let out a nervous laugh. By the looks of things, the entire team was going to be a freak show in more ways than one. I mean, look at us. A girl who is afraid of dogs while she is one or at least related to one, a girl who has a bunch of paranoia and probably multiple personality disorder with the way she acts, and me constantly blowing up and slipping.

She got up shakily, was it from the loss of blood, or the blood itself? Either way, she inhaled and exhaled deeply before saying, "I think, it would be best, if we go to the café…A hospital… would ask… too many questions." She obviously didn't want to go there and neither did I. I didn't want to see Gavin or Yo or whatever his name was…Crap…how did I remember the bigger jerk's name. I let loose a small "Che" as I picked up the newest mew. I'd say we're doing pretty well. Getting two new mews (including me) in one day was good. Two more and we'll have this team complete. I'd don't like the sound of that. Like I said, crazy enough people as it is.

We walked back to the café in silence, probably contemplating what to tell him about the new mew. I'd feel pretty bad saying, "Oh, she fainted because she thought that Mizuki was dying, and also probably because she saw a dog." Yes, because that would go over _so _well with him. Within minutes of thinking this, we were at the café.

With the fact that I was carrying the little kid that was afraid of dogs and the fact that Mizuki was trying to stop the bleeding with her other hand, I ended up kicking the door open. Anyone asleep in the café would easily have been woken up. I heard a large bang upstairs followed by some creaking. Mizuki quickly sat down in one of the chairs while I sat the new girl against the wall. It would be better than risk putting her in a chair and have her fall out of it. I heard the sound of someone moving down the stairs groggily and someone farther up cussing up a storm. Probably the person that had fallen or whatever that had caused the bang.

I looked back to see Gavin walking down the stairs looked…well, for lack of better word, pissed. If that's how he was, I'd hate to see how his younger brother would be like. He shot a glare at me before giving me a questioning look that said, "Why the hell are you here at almost midnight banging around?" In response to this, I quickly threw my hand in Mizuki's direction, trying to get the point across that she was in fairly bad condition. He looked over in her direction and his eyes widened in surprise. "Ryou-otouto, get down here and start using that first aid kit. Someone's in need of your assistance," Gavin called upstairs.

I glared at him for making Mizuki seem so weak. "She isn't in need of his assistance, she just needs medical attention," I spat at him. For whatever reason, this guy really irritated the living shit out of me. Whether it was his cockiness or his smartass attitude, I didn't know. He's just like those bugs that keep coming back no matter how many times you swat at them. Hearing a string of curses, I looked up and saw that the little brother was glaring down at the older; probably just as confused at what was going on as Gavin was when he first came down. "Mizuki. First aid. Help. _Now,_" I told him through clenched teeth. I didn't know how much blood she lost, so this worried me.

As Ryou helped her up from the chair, I saw Mizuki twitch and tense as he took her to the back so he could help her. That's when I noticed something that was probably making her twitch. The idiot didn't bother to put a shirt on. I sighed exasperatedly as I sat down on in the nearest chair and tried to stop myself from worrying too much and falling asleep. "You don't have to worry. My brother will be sure to get her good medical attention," I heard Gavin say from behind me as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and quickly looked back down with a slight blush. He had amazing green eyes.

I felt his hand leave my shoulder and then heard the sound of a chair scraping against the ground as he sat down across from me. I shifted nervously in my seat and tried to wait patiently. We might have only just met, but she was already a good friend of mine. She also seemed to be the only one who understood how annoying that Akane or whatever her name was. Seriously, could anyone be more conceited? Always causing trouble for those around her and yet no one seemed to notice what she was really doing. Making faults for everyone and making herself seem so perfect. The fact that she also seemed to understand how annoying the aliens and Shirogane-san are nice. Funny how that our mutual dislike for these people brought us closer.

I clenched my fists together as I thought of this. That one stupid alien caused worry for everyone here and could cause trouble for us. If she gets into another fight soon she will have a weakness. We cannot let weakness show while fighting against them. We just can't or we'll – "There's no need to be so worried," a voice stated, breaking through my thoughts. I looked up and sent him a small glare. How can he say that with all of the blood that Mizuki lost? It really irritated me. "Tyki." I looked up in confusion at Gavin. What was he trying to say? "People sometimes call me Tyki. It's because my middle name sounds like Tyki, and I like those island torches so much that I gained the nickname Tyki."

I nearly let loose a smile as I realized what he was doing. He was trying to distract me so that I wouldn't think about Mizuki. He was definitely odd. Earlier he was being really rude and now he was being nice. "Oh, so you're saying it's alright for me to call you Tyki, eh Tyki-kun," I replied with a small smirk of my own. I swear I saw a small irritated twitch as he looked at me with some irritation. I let out a small laugh and shook my head. For the rest of the night we laughed until Mizuki was finally able to leave. By that time Amber had woken up. We went back to my place to finish our sleepover and we giggled and laughed and enjoyed ourselves for the rest of the night.

They floated in the air, tension thick between them. One of them clicked his tongue in irritation while another glared at the others. A third just whistled a nameless tune in hopes to clear the air of the anger and frustration. Finally, when the tension could not be taken anymore, Kish yelled out, "Why did you let them go! You could have beaten them. Why didn't you just wait?" Kenai winced at the comment whilst Akarii got further irritated.

"You're blaming us? If you hadn't been caught in the first place then it wouldn't matter. If you hadn't been senselessly flirting with them then this wouldn't have happened. You can't blame us when it's really your fault," Akarii monotonously replied to Kish's declaration. Kish growled in frustration as he started to summon his sais. Akarii mirrored his actions with his daggers.

"Come on, it's not that big of a deal," Kenai interrupted, slightly irritated with his brothers' behavior. They had always been the type with each other but never before had they gone so far as to nearly fight. The two younger brothers turned to the oldest and gave him a questioning glare. "I mean, we were all at fault, were we not?" Akarii looked to be in thought for a moment before he nodded in agreement. Kish on the other hand was not so quick to agree to peace.

"How can you say we were all at fault when it was obviously you and that blundering idiot over there?" Kish questioned as he threw his hand in the direction of Akarii. "You obviously just don't want to feel bad about being an idiot. It was obviously because of you flirting with that mew that caused the failure of getting rid of them. If you had done that then the new mew would also be gone!" Kish angrily thought back to before he had come back. He had already been irritated enough with the supposed "failure" of the other two when he was suddenly hit by a ball as he materialized. As if his day couldn't get any worse a new mew comes into the picture.

The entire time this conversation was taking place, Kenai couldn't help but wonder about Mew Black Star. Did she really hate him as much as she let on? Would he get into trouble just for liking her? How was she normally? He desperately wanted to apologize for antagonizing her earlier. He also wondered how Kish could be yelling at him when he had earlier also been flirting with her. He had gotten captured because of his flirting with her…Kish had flirted with her…This realization had made Kenai flare up with anger. He had no right to do so. Could the reason Black Star didn't like him be because she liked Kish? He shook his head of the thought. That was impossible. "Hey, are you listening?" Kish asked as pulled on Kenai's ears who yelped in response.

In the duration of the one-sided conversation between Kenai and Kish, Akarii thought back to his fight with Blackberry. _She watched all movements with precision and attacked when she was unlikely to suffer damage, _Akarii thought as he tried to analyze her._ It is surprising that she was able to escape my grip. It's impossible for Kenai or Kish to escape it while she is just a little girl. I wonder if she is as smart as she makes herself out to be, _he continued to think._ She is surprisingly smarter than I thought. And here I thought that only the person who created these mews would actually have a brain larger than…I believe the humans say, peanut? _He shook his head free of these thoughts. The thoughts were going to deep. If he continued thinking about her he would probably end up like Kenai, thinking about a girl with a romantic interest.

"You all are real idiots, ya know? Can't even defeat some little kids. Pathetic," a new voice echoed through the dimension. Everyone's attention was drawn to where this new voice came from. It was deeper than the others and held the tone of authority. Surprise was written across all of their faces as they faced the newcomer. He looked at them with a questioning look which soon turned into a smirk. "What, surprised to see your older brother?"

**Oh?...Is it what I think it is? Yes…Yes it is! An update! Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! I had such trouble with this chapter. I'm finally able to say that a new chapter is up. Sorry about taking so long. I deeply apologize. And **_**of course **_**there's a cliff hanger. Whatever. Hope you enjoy JABB and hope to see you next chapter.**

**~~MNRS**


End file.
